


Hey There, Do I Know You?

by sunshine_bluez



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Crushes, Daddy Taeyong, Fluff, M/M, Markyong and JohnTen go on cute dates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Mark Lee, Ten and Taeyong are the best of friends, Ten is Taeyong's roommate, always hears about taeyong's thirst, but in reality Taeyong is a soft, embarrassing but pure times, other members may be added along the way, very brief pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_bluez/pseuds/sunshine_bluez
Summary: Lee Taeyong is a college student just trying to make it through life. But it's hard when you're pining for someone, and all you think about is that someone. Admittedly, Taeyong tries to solve the problem, but Mark is just too mesmerizing that Taeyong quite literally forgets what to say quite often. Let's just say that it could have gone better.





	1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a self-indulgent fic that I want to try out hehe. Also, lets just say that many scenes are inspired by actual moments in my life, so I'm essentially indirectly sharing my embarrassing moments too. Please comment and let me know if you enjoy it!

Taeyong’s alarm blared, rudely shaking him from the pleasant lull of sleep. 

“Hnnggg,” he groaned, blindly reaching out to his side, patting the bed to locate his phone. But after not finding it for 2 agonizing alarm-blaring seconds, he whipped his blanket to the side angrily in his now fully awake stupor. “God, I can’t-“ the rest of his sentence was a garbled nonsensical noise as he fell back and buried his face in his pillow. He allowed himself 5 seconds of feeling sorry for himself before he begrudgingly swung himself out of bed to get ready for the first day of class of the second quarter.

Taeyong stumbled to the bathroom and squinted against the harsh light. He further squinted at himself in the mirror as he regarded his appearance. Ruffled bed hair, sleep crusted eyes, and pillow creases on his cheeks looked back at him. Rubbing at his eyes with one hand, he reached out to grab his toothbrush with the other, only to realize that he left all of his bathroom things in the room. He huffed and traipsed back into his room, gathering his toothbrush, toothpaste, and face wash, just noticing that his roommate Ten was missing. 

Must’ve had morning shift at the coffee shop, he thought. Man, he doesn’t know how Ten does it, waking up at 6 am. Waking up at 9 am was already hard. Which, speaking of the time, Taeyong had better hurry through his morning routine of brushing his teeth and getting dressed if he wanted to look semi-decent. 

Taeyong carefully scrutinized his closet. It was the first day of classes for the new quarter, so he wanted to look good. But not extra, like he was putting on an extreme effort. But not a slobby hoodie and sweats either. That’s for later in the quarter when he simply didn’t care anymore. After another moment of deliberation, he grabbed a worn black graphic tee and his ripped black skinny jeans, the ones that made his legs look long and good. He walked back into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. He turned from side to side, deliberated for a moment, and then tucked his shirt in a bit. He leaned back and ran his hands through his hair, and then leaned in closer because he swears if that is a pimple-

“You look fine Taeyong,”

Taeyong swung his head to the side startled, to see Jaehyun brushing his teeth and rolling his eyes at him. 

“Oh – uh, thanks.” Taeyong stumbled, smiling. Jaehyun merely waved him off. Taeyong quickly retreated back into his room, checking the time on his phone. He had a couple minutes before he had to leave. He grabbed his notebook and pencils, shoving it all into his backpack. Reaching under his bed, he grabbed his black sneakers and shoved them on his feet while simultaneously checking his watch, which resulted in him becoming overbalanced and kicking Ten’s desk as he tried to right himself. Hissing in pain, he stood up, grabbed his bag, looked around to confirm that he had gotten everything he needed, before closing the door and locking it behind him.

Taeyong went down the stairs taking the steps two at a time, wincing since his toe was still throbbing after its aggressive encounter with Ten’s desk. Turning the corner, he almost ran into Lucas, another guy who lived in his suite. 

“Hey man, good luck with your first class!” Lucas called out.

“Thanks, you too!” Taeyong called back over his shoulder. 

“Just had mine, but thanks!”

“Jeez, you’re crazy for taking early classes.”

“It was just a nine am, it’s not that bad.” Lucas laughed.

Taeyong waved his hand in acknowledgement and shook his head. Early risers, don’t know how they do it. 

Making his way across the grassy quad outside his dorm, Taeyong breathed deeply. The sun was shining, and a small breeze brushed through his hair. He shivered and absentmindedly rubbed his hands over his arms. His class was a ten minute walk, he can make it. It’ll get warmer later, so a jacket wasn’t needed. With this in mind, he grit his teeth and determinedly trudged on. Once he made it out of the quiet student residential area, students seemed to flood around him from all directions. Chattering filled the air, bikes whizzed by, one almost running into him, putting a scowl on Taeyong’s face. People then took one glance at Taeyong’s scowl, all black outfit, one earring in, and moved around him. Which he was grateful of, but still made him slightly hurt because he wasn’t going to bite them or anything. 

He crossed his arms and kept his eyes on the lookout, flitting from person to person. Taeyong was a people-watcher so to say. He liked looking at people. Not in a weird way. Just in a “wow that’s a nice jacket,” or a “dang, he looks like he had a rough morning” way, casually observing the students around him. And somewhere in between “hey I have that same bag,” and “wow that’s an interesting hair color,” his brain stuttered and the people around him slowed down like in a fucking movie moment. His eyes were glued to a boy with soft hair that fell around an equally soft face. He had on a green sweater with sleeves that fell to the tips of his fingers and light washed denim jeans. The boy’s face lit up in a smile as he must have made eye contact with a friend and suddenly Taeyong wanted to be on the receiving end of that pure smile. And just like that, everything around him resumed normal speed. But Taeyong was still caught up in the boy, and was looking behind him, heart reaching out to grasp him but his body adamantly refusing to give in, which subsequently led to Taeyong almost running into another student because his dumb ass was too enamored by a fleeting boy rather than where he was going. He sighed wistfully as he mentally said goodbye to the mysterious cute boy because it was highly unlikely he would ever see him again on this campus with thousands of students. The rest of his trip to his class was filled with imagined scenarios of “but what if I had chased after him earlier” and then the two of them happily dating. He would’ve kept entertaining the thought during class, but his professor seemed pretty strict, and this class was important so he couldn’t afford not paying attention. 

…

Once class ended, Taeyong left with the crowd of students all trying to leave the auditorium. After a minute of patiently waiting for students to slowly make their way outside, he sighed in relief upon seeing Ten waiting for him. Taeyong’s class was nearby the coffee shop Ten worked at, so he had waited for him. What a sweet boy, Taeyong thought, mentally tearing up. An honest blessing in his life.

Ten greeted him with a smile, extending a drink towards him. 

Taeyong gratefully took it from him. Again, an honest blessing. “Iced white chocolate mocha?”

“Yes, as always.” Ten replied, rolling his eyes. “How was class?”

The two easily fell into step together as they made their way back to the dorm.

“Class was meh. But let me tell you about this cutie I saw on the way to class.” Taeyong smiled mischievously.

Ten groaned. “Another cutie? Man, you really need to stop thirsting from afar and just snag one already.” Ten playfully nudged Taeyong.

“Hey, you know that shit is scary. Hell no am I gonna approach someone. What do you expect me to do? Just walk up to them and be like ‘hey you’re cute, date me?’”

“Well sure.” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Remind me to never take your advice.”

“Sure sure, now tell me about this so-called cutie you saw.”

“Oh my gosh so first of all he was like the embodiment of soft. Soft incarnate. He had this soft hair, soft face, soft sweater, soft-“

Ten laughed. “Yes, yes, soft, I get it.”

“And well, that’s it.” Taeyong shrugged.

Ten raised an eyebrow. “That’s it?”

“Well yeah, I just passed by him. I got a glimpse. And I almost got run over because of it.” Taeyong replied haughtily. He chose not to tell him about the whole ‘time slowed down’ thing because he knew Ten would just tease him about it forever. 

“Oohhh, got it.” Ten offered, drawing out the syllables. 

Taeyong glared at him, catching the teasing tone. Time to direct this into safer territory, he decided. 

“So when do you get out of class? We should grab lunch after.”

“Taeyong all you think about is food. And boys. But yes I finish class at 1. Meet me after?” Ten said exasperatedly, but fondly.

“Yes, sounds good.” Taeyong nodded.


	2. Falling for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong is just an embarrassing human being.

Taeyong huffed and tapped his foot impatiently. 

“Ten is taking an awful long time to get here,” he muttered. He was currently standing under the measly shade of a small tree outside Brill Plaza – a building that housed lots of food options to make college students more broke than they already are – in an attempt to seek shelter from the sweltering sun.

“Taeyong!”

Taeyong whipped his head around towards the faint yell, perking up when he realized it was Ten.

“Finally, about time. I swear I was about to starve over here.” Taeyong retorted.

“Oh stop being dramatic. Come on and lets go so we can cure your ‘starvation’.” Ten quipped, drawing air quotes in the air.

“How dare you mock my state of hunger. I’ll have you know that it is quite the dire situation.”

Taeyong and Ten continued to playfully bicker as they always do as they made their way inside the refreshingly cool building. 

“I’m feeling Indian food today.” Ten said, as the two of them stood scrutinizing each food place.  
“Hmm…But Greek food sounds good, no?”

“Ugh, you’re right…”

“But why should I go to either of those places when I have a meal right here.” Taeyong said, winking playfully.

Ten groaned and slapped his shoulder. “You and your pick-up lines need to be stopped. Actually, you need to direct them towards the correct people. Also, I’m going to get Indian food.”

Taeyong laughed. “Alright alright, I’ll meet up with you after! And you know that’s not my style…it’s too risqué.”

Ten minutes later, food in hand, Taeyong swiveled around in search of Ten. He slowly walked around the tables, feeling self-conscious as he craned his neck in search of his friend.

“Ten where are youuuu, I look like such a weird loner right nowww.” Taeyong whispered underneath his breath. I mean really, how hard can it be to find him? After a minute, Taeyong stopped at an empty table and set his food down on it. 

“Jesus where is he? He wasn’t at the Indian food place so that means he’s already seated-“ Taeyong’s phone rang, helpfully showing Ten’s contact photo.

“Look up dummy.”

Taeyong dutifully looked up. “Dude I still don’t see you.”

“I’m by the window dumbass.”

“Where-ohhh I see you.” Taeyong hung up and grabbed his food, making his way over to Ten who was lounging in one of the plush chairs.

“I walked this entire place and didn’t see you.” Taeyong huffed, looming over Ten.

“Oh I saw you. I just didn’t feel like calling out to you. It was amusing watching you look around.”

“I swear to god I hate you.” Taeyong growled. 

Ten laughed. “Let’s take our food back. I have a quiz to study for.”

“Sure sure.” Taeyong rolled his eyes.

“Hey, what’s that for?” Ten replied indignantly as the two of them made their way to the exit. “I do actually have a quiz yanno.”

“Right, but both of us know you won’t be studying. You’re gonna watch your new k-drama or whatever-“

“Okay I’ll have you know that I was only going to watch one episode and then study.” Ten huffed out.

“Mmm.” Taeyong replied, currently concentrating on going down the stairs and not dropping his food. Or him. One time last quarter he tripped going up the stairs somehow. Thankfully only a few people saw him curse as he dropped onto one knee, slamming his hand on the stair to steady himself. By the time Taeyong made it to the last stair, Ten was already waiting for him a few steps ahead of him. However, Taeyong was more preoccupied with something else. That something else being said cutie from earlier in the day.

“Ten-“ Taeyong hissed, lunging forward to grab Ten’s hand to point out the angelic boy. But the god’s decided to laugh at him and in Taeyong’s rush to get Ten’s attention, he tripped – on the flat ground for christ’s sake – and yelped. But miraculously managed to right himself by yanking Ten’s arm.

The cutie and his fellow friends glanced at him and Taeyong’s poor heart stuttered as they made eye contact for .72 seconds.

“Taeyong what the hell-“

“Ten – that, that’s him! The green sweater!” Taeyong croaked.

“TAEYONG YOU JUST MADE ME DROP MY CAKE OH MY GOD”

Taeyong blinked at Ten’s outburst, eyes flitting to the slice of cake Ten had dropped. Which was still on the plate somehow, just on it’s side and looking a little sad.

“Ten it’s still on the plate-“

“Yes but it doesn’t look nearly as pretty now.”

“Okay I’m sorry but DID YOU SEE HIM-“

“YES, I saw your cutie and I agree he is quite cute.” 

“Right?” Taeyong replied giddily, feeling oddly proud. Like yes, the boy I selected is cute.

“I can’t believe you fell for him, figuratively and physically.” Ten cackled.

“Hey, stop that.” Taeyong said laughing.

“Dude you’re so radiant right now. You need to tone it down a bit, doesn’t fit with your sexy bad boy look.” Ten retorted, big smile gracing his face. “Also, if you don’t get on that, I will.”

“Oh you better watch yourself. And stop you know that I-“

“Yes yes I know that you aren’t actually a bad boy deep down. You’re just a big baby that needs to be coddled-“

“tEN”

Ten danced out of Taeyong’s half-hearted hasty grab at his face in his attempt to shut him up.

“You know it’s true,” Ten laughed, setting off towards their dorm. “Now come on, I want to go back and eat. I’m hungry.”

Taeyong grumbled. “Yeah its true but…” His sentence devolved into more grumbling. 

“So how was your class?” Taeyong said after a moment.

“Hmm, it was okay. We were paired up with someone in our class for future lab assignments, and I got partnered with someone named Johnny. He seems pretty…” Ten trailed off.

Taeyong raised his eyebrow.

“…cool.” Ten hurriedly added, finishing his sentence.

“Uh huh.” Taeyong replied with a straight face. A beat of silence stretched before them before Taeyong choked out a laugh. “Nice try Ten, but you totally have the hots for this dude don’t you.”

Ten blushed and hit his arm. “Yes okay I do but at least I’m not nearly as embarrassing as you.”

“Hey okay that’s not fair-“

Ten bound up the stairs leading to their suite and swung open the door. 

“Wait get back here-“ Taeyong huffed out, leaping after him. He skidded to a stop to see the door to his room already open, with Winwin lounging on his bed. He had befriended Winwin last quarter in his coding class, and the boy lived two buildings over, but occasionally popped up in his room to hang around.

“WinWin guess what?” Ten sang out.

“Oh goodness, wha-“ Winwin replied, looking up.  
Ten didn’t wait for him to finish his sentence.

“TAEYONG JUST TRIPPED FOR A GUUYYY YOU CAN SAY HE LITERALLY ‘FELL’ FOR HIM!” Ten cackled, throwing himself on the bed next to Winwin.

“TEN STOP-“ Taeyong began, but was cut short by Jaehyun bursting in.

“TAEYONG WHAT?” Jaehyun shrieked.

Ten shrieked in response and Taeyong winced. Things were escalating, and very quickly. He zoomed over to his desk and set his food down first – gotta protect the precious cargo – before turning around to attempt to restore order.

Jaehyun had joined Ten and Winwin on the bed and were currently huddled listening raptly to Ten giggle as he recounted the story. 

“-and then he tripped when he saw his cruuuush walking by and HE SAW HIM TRIP!” Ten crowed. 

Jaehyun and Winwin gasped and looked at Taeyong before bursting into laughter as well. 

Taeyong groaned. “Yes I get it I am the biggest klutz-“

“lovesick klutz,” Ten interjected.

“-ever to grace this earth so lets move on, can we?” Taeyong continued. He may or may not have pleaded a little. 

“Well is he cute?” Winwin asked.

“Of course he’s cute!” Taeyong said exasperatedly. “He just is soft incarnate. He was wearing this soft green sweater that complemented his skin and his hair and cheekbones-“

“Cheekbones?” Jaehyun interjected.

“Yes, cheekbones-“

“Taeyong and his weird kinks,” Ten sighed.

“Hey it’s not a kink I’m just appreciating his body and-“

Suddenly the whole room erupted into voices.

“Sorry I couldn’t help but overhear kink so hear I am!” A new voice announced. The boys swiveled to see Lucas walk into the room. “But also y’all are loud so I heard the whole story about your new lover Taeyong.” Lucas smiled mischievously.

“He’s not my lover-“

“Not yet at least!” Winwin said, grinning.

Taeyong shot him an exasperated look but didn’t bother saying anything back because deep down, he hoped that was true, no matter how far-fetched. It was simply a coincidence – a god sent miracle – that Taeyong managed to see the same cutie twice in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this new chapter :') So like the tripping scene actually legit happened to me. Quite embarrassing. My friends won't let it go.


	3. Feels Like Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong just wants to make a new friend, and he gets more than what he bargained for.

BEEP BEEP BE-

Taeyong groaned and scrambled for his phone to turn off the offending alarm. A week had passed since the tripping incident. Taeyong shook his head in an attempt to forget the embarrassment. Get a grip, his brain quipped. He blearily raised his head to see Ten still bundled up in his blankets on his bed, with just his head and phone sticking out of the blanket burrito he was currently situated in. The light from his phone illuminated his face in the soft semi-darkness.

Sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed, Taeyong stretched languidly, letting out a mangled groan before standing up and taking the three steps to Ten’s bed and flopping on top of him. 

“Oof, Taeyong you just made my phone hit my face.” Ten whined. Taeyong responded with a noncommittal grunt. Ten wriggled beneath him, freeing his hand from his cocoon to pat Taeyong on the head.

“Alright, lets get up Taeyong. Come on.” After some more goading and prodding from Ten, Taeyong rolled himself off of Ten’s bed. He traipsed over to his closet and plopped himself in front of it, debating what to wear. 

“No work this morning?” Taeyong directed at Ten as he tugged a shirt over his head.

“Luckily no. I have the evening shift today,” Ten responded, not looking away from his laptop, where he was watching his kdrama through his earphones and munching on cereal. Taeyong rolled his eyes.

“You literally just woke up and you’re watching already?” 

No response from Ten.

“Ten!” Taeyong shouted. Ten still did not hear him. Taeyong sighed fondly before leaving him to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth. 

“Morning Jaehyun,” Taeyong nodded at Jaehyun who was also brushing his teeth.

“Mowning” Jaehyun responded around his toothbrush. Toothpaste dribbled down his chin as Jaehyun sent a smile in his direction. Wow, attractive, Taeyong thought straight-faced. 

Taeyong hurried through the motions of brushing his teeth and washing his face. He had a plan today, and Taeyong was excited. He was planning to switch seats in his Business Management class, which he had Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Sure it seems trivial and Taeyong may be hyping this up a little too much, but it was quite a gutsy move because it was week two. Usually after week one, everyone has already settled and chosen their seats for the rest of the year. Now there isn’t a rule that you can’t switch seats, but its like, unspoken etiquette. You pick a seat, and you stick with it. One time last quarter, some girl sat in his seat during week three, and Taeyong was miffed. 

But Taeyong had this all planned out. You see, on Friday of last week, Taeyong had scouted the lecture hall and saw an empty seat next to this cute boy on the exact opposite side of the hall. At least, he looked cute from far away. So if he sat there, not only would no one get mad, but he would be sitting next to a cutie. A win-win situation if you ask him. The guy he was currently sitting next to wasn’t as friendly as Taeyong had hoped. And Taeyong was fed up with it, and simply wanted to make a friend. 

He had told Ten his plan last night and had received an encouraging pat on the shoulder. To which Taeyong reciprocated, telling Ten to do something about his crush Johnny too. Taeyong had then received another forceful pat on the shoulder – more of a slap really – and killer eyes from Ten. 

Taeyong slung his backpack over his shoulder and rushed out, pulling his beanie on his head as he took the stairs down two at a time. 

“Tae! You look like a strawberry,” Ten yelled out their window, grinning. “But you’re much sweeter. Go get em tiger!” 

Taeyong laughed, rolling his eyes, flashing a thumbs-up at Ten. He had gone with a softer look today, a washed out red denim jacket and a light pink beanie. 

The walk to his class passed by much quicker than usual, mostly due to his brain speeding through a billion different scenarios and his feet anxiously taking him to his destination so that his brain could quiet down for a change.

Opening the door, his gaze immediately went to the spot where Cutie was sitting. And lo and behold, he was. Row three, five seats in. Taeyong’s breath rushed out of him in relief, and he slowly made his way down the stairs to the boy. Hesitating for a moment, Taeyong stood behind the chair next to the boy, before manning up. 

“Hey, could I sit he-“ Taeyong froze, sentence hanging in the air unfinished. 

The boy had turned around at Taeyong’s voice, revealing soft hair framing a soft face. It was him. The boy. His cutie. He’s not yours yet, his brain helpfully supplied. The green sweater was absent. He was instead sporting a black and white windbreaker with one of those red sweat headbands slightly pushing his hair up out of his eyes. 

“Yeah, go ahead!” the boy responded. 

Taeyong numbly nodded and smiled, sitting down next to him, his head still reeling. He was giddy with disbelief. You gotta take advantage of this, his brain scolded. Get his name! But how was he supposed to do that…and before he knew it, Taeyong was talking.

“Uhm, were you at that uh, party last night? Kyle, right?” God fuck what was he doing? Kyle? Really? The only name he could think of?

The boy laughed. “Sorry, no not me. My name is Mark, not Kyle.” 

Through the haze of Taeyong’s brain chanting “Mark Mark Mark his name is Mark”, he managed to extend his hand and introduce himself as well.

“Nice to meet you Taeyong.”

Class passed by in a weirdly focused blur. Taeyong wasn’t exactly paying attention to what his professor was saying, concentrating instead on sneaking as many glances at Mark as he could in a discreet manner. 

Mark had actually caught him in the act, but thankfully Taeyong didn’t think that he knew what Taeyong was doing. Taeyong was staring intently at Mark’s hand, which was tapping a rhythm out on the desk.

“-yong. Taeyong?”

Taeyong blinked, and stared blankly at Mark. 

“We’re supposed to be discussing the problem on the board.” Mark offered, smiling amusedly.

Gosh what a cute smile, Taeyong thought absentmindedly. “Uhm, I actually wasn’t paying attention, my bad.” 

“It’s alright, I don’t really know what goes on sometimes in this class.” 

“Oh I usually don’t have difficulty understanding, I just uh…had a long night so I’m a bit tired?” Taeyong responded.

“Ah I get it, we all have those once in awhile.” Mark replied sympathetically.

Taeyong nodded mutely. God he needed to get a grip real soon.

“I actually had a little trouble doing the homework last night…” Mark continued wistfully.

Taeyong perked up. “Really? It wasn’t too bad. It was tedious for sure, but once you sort out all the different components, its doable.” He hesitated for a moment. “If you want, we could exchange numbers so if you need help in the future I could help you out.” Taeyong felt like throwing himself into a void once he said that.

Mark visibly brightened. “Yes I would love that!” Mark scrambled to pull his phone out of his jacket pocket. Suddenly the void that Taeyong was in brightened and he felt like soaring.

The two boys switched phones, inputting their contacts.

“Oh my gosh we have the same last name!” Mark exclaimed.

Taeyong blinked at the words “Mark Lee” in his phone, before looking up and laughing in disbelief.

“You’re right! That’s crazy,” Taeyong said laughing. 

The rest of the class period was spent with a smile on both boys’ faces, both unaware that the other was smiling as well.

“So, I’ll see you next class?” Mark said tentatively, standing up as the professor ended class. 

“Yeah, yeah see ya!” Taeyong quickly responded, still packing his things up.

Mark waved and left, leaving Taeyong to fully absorb the immense luck that was with him today. Taeyong grabbed his backpack and left the classroom to go to his next class, weaving around people in a hurry.

Taeyong plopped himself in his usual seat and immediately pulled out his laptop to text Ten. Not his phone, because his professor would easily catch that. 

To: Ten  
TEN YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT THE FUCK JUST OMG SO

To: Taeyong  
???

To: Ten  
GAHGPERGHIAG SO YOU KNOW MY PLAN ABOUT SWITHCING SEATS RIGHT? WELL GUSS WHO IT WAS THAT I SAT NEXT TO

To: Taeyong  
Uh…  
Wait  
Don’t tELL ME  
THAT YOU SAT NEXT TO YOUR CUTIE??!!  
TAEYONG I CANNOT BELIEVE HOLY SHIT WHAT EVEN TELL ME EVERYTHING

To: Ten  
Oh my god so I fucking  
Sat next to him right and then I realized it was HIM and my heart just stopped. It’s still not beating right now. He had this sporty look today and hng

To: Taeyong  
Okay yes I get it you thirsted for him but TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED

To: Ten  
OKAY OKKAY  
So like you’re gonna laugh so hard but  
The only way I could think of getting his name was pretending that I knew him from somewhere else  
I WAS LIKE “HEY ARE YOU KYLE” and he was like NO IM MARK  
Smooth, amiright?

To: Taeyong  
…  
I cant believe  
That you did something so lame.  
YOU COULD’VE JUST ASKED HIM WHAT HIS NAME WAS LIKE A NORMAL PERSON JESUS CHRIST

To: Ten  
Okay lisTEN I don’t need this from you right now  
Man oh man I just kept staring at him the entire class  
Legit have no idea what my professor talked about today

To: Taeyong  
Oh my god I can’t with you holy crap reign in the thirst will ya  
You’re gonna flood the place with your thirst  
Wait that doesn’t make sense

To: Ten  
OH YEAH AND GUESS WHAT  
I redeemed myself from my awkward introduction

To: Taeyong   
So you even admit that that was stupid

To: Ten  
AND I GOT HIS NUMBER

To: Taeyong  
HOLY  
OH  
MY  
GOD  
TAEYONG I HAVE NEVER BEEN PROUDER AJPGHANAHAHUIPWR

Taeyong was grinning so hard right now it felt like his face was gonna crack.

To: Ten  
HE HAS THE SAME LAST NAME AS ME

To: Taeyong  
I am shitting my pants right now   
It’s meant to BE

To: Ten  
Iuqyertojnfcv

To: Taeyong  
Alright I have to go to my class right now but we are meeting at Buddy’s for burritos after right?

To: Ten  
Is this the class you have with Johnny  
And yes!!

To: Taeyong  
Maaayybe o.o

To: Ten  
As you so eloquently told me today,  
GO GET EM TIGER

To: Taeyong  
-.-

 

A high pitch squeal alerted Taeyong of Ten’s presence.

“TAAEEE” Ten shouted, running over and proceeding to smack his arm a few times.

“Ow, ow ow stooppp” Taeyong laughed, trying to fend off his attack. Ten snagged his wrist and dragged him to the line that was forming for burritos.

“I cannot believe your luck.” 

“I know I know I know!” Taeyong gushed.

“Jesus okay reign in the gay a little,” Ten sarcastically scolded.

Taeyong rolled his eyes and bumped him with his arm. “So tell me, how was it with Joooohnny” Taeyong sang.

Ten groaned. “Oh god…so uh”

“Oh my god what did he do what happened-“

“Oh quit it nothing happened I’m just an embarrassment that’s all.”

Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

“So I finally got the courage to say something to him by the end of class and I said…”

Taeyong nodded, waiting.

“Ilikeyourbackpack”

“Wait what? Imma need you to slow dow-“

“I said. I. like. Your. Backpack.”

“…and?” Taeyong urged.

“And that’s it!” Ten exasperatedly huffed out. “He just looked at me, blinked, and said thanks.”

“He was probably so shook that an angel incarnate was speaking to him, a lowlife. Alright, lets go egg his dorm.” 

Ten laughed. “no no noooo we don’t need to go egg his dorm oh my gosh Tae. I appreciate the sentiment though.”

Taeyong reached over and ruffled his hair, slinging his arms around his shoulder.

“Anything for you my love!” Taeyong crooned.

“Ugh okay okay get off me you harlot.” Ten said laughing. “But enough about me, more about you and Maaarrk.” Ten sang.

Taeyong laughed. “I don’t know, I don’t want to have a lot of expectations. But man, it feels like fate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was literally editing this in my class earlier so I could post this chapter today and not make you guys wait too long lol.   
> Also, follow me on tumblr at sunshine_bluez ! I love quite a lot of k-pop groups and I also watch anime so honestly my tumblr is all over the place...but I occasionally take requests for headcanons and one-shots sooooo come and talk with me :)


	4. Progress

Taeyong groaned. Fuck his life, honestly. It was 6 am, and all the boys in his suite had evacuated out of their building because the fire alarm went off. To be honest, Taeyong almost didn’t wake up. He had registered the ringing sound, but assumed it was Ten’s alarm – Ten has a super loud alarm that wakes Taeyong up occasionally – and merely groaned, turned over in his bed and covered his head with his blanket in an attempt to escape the noise. Ten had then proceeded to whip the blanket off of his frame and hiss at him to get his ass up because the fire alarm was going off. Taeyong had never woken up faster in his life. He had leapt out of bed, grabbed his phone and hoodie, and ran outside.

And now here he was huddled with Ten, Lucas, and Jaehyun. Outside on a cold cement bench. And the building wasn’t even on fire. Life sucked. Taeyong turned to Ten and leaned down to tuck his head into his neck.

“Taaeee, your nose is so c-cold” Ten complained, chattering from the cold. Taeyong hummed in apology. 

“Who the fuck set the alarm off? There isn’t even a fire…” Lucas muttered.

“I need my beauty sleep.” Jaehyun whined. 

Their building advisor walked up to them and patted Taeyong on the shoulder sympathetically. 

“Someone is coming over now to check it out. You guys will be able to go inside in a bit, I promise.”

The four of them nodded in response, squeezing together closer in an attempt to conserve some warmth. And sure enough in ten minutes, the boys were allowed to go back up to their rooms. By then, it was 6:30.

“Ugh it’s not even worth going back to sleep…” Ten groaned. “I have work at 8 anyways…”

“Suit yourself. I have class at 9 so I’m going back to sleep.” Taeyong declared, snuggling into his blankets with a sigh of relief.

What felt like a mere second later, Taeyong blinked open his eyes to his alarm blaring. Somehow, a whole hour and a half had flashed by. This must be what death feels like, Taeyong thought. It took all of his effort to drag his body upright into a sitting position. This day calls for comfy clothes, Taeyong thought as he trudged over to his closet and grabbed his joggers and a soft hoodie.

Still tugging his hoodie on, Taeyong walked over to the bathroom only to realize that in his sleepy stupor he had forgotten his toothpaste and face wash.

“God, I am tired.” Taeyong groaned, rubbing his face. 

“Ughh, me too.” Jaehyun added. He had just walked out of his room, blearily rubbing his eyes.

Taeyong patted the poor boy on his shoulder before retreating into his room to grab his things.

\-----

“Good morning Taeyong!”

Taeyong blinked at Mark. Crap, he forgot that he had class with Mark today. And here he was, dressed like a bum.

“Wow, you look tired, you okay?” Mark said, looking at him with concern in his eyes.

“Uh, yeah. Really tired. Our building had a fire alarm at 6 am this morning.” Taeyong punctuated his sentence with a yawn, throwing himself in his chair.

Mark hummed sympathetically. “Damn, that’s rough I’m sorry.”

Taeyong rested his cheek on his hand. “I’ll live…but I think I would rather die because this class is so long.”

“Oh my god I agree,” Mark groaned. “This class crawls by so slowly…” Mark stretched his leg out and Taeyong felt his foot bump into his. 

“Oh sorry,” Mark apologized quickly.

“Don’t worry about it – oh my gosh what happened?” Taeyong gasped, seeing an ankle brace around Mark’s ankle. Taeyong’s eyes flitted to the professor to see if he heard him. He hadn’t yet, thank goodness.

“Oh, I hurt my ankle playing soccer. It’s not too bad, I just can’t walk fast. And it hurts a little when I walk.”

Taeyong raised his eyebrow. “You play soccer?”

“Yeah, I’m on the school team!”

Be still, Taeyong’s racing heart. He doesn’t know if it’s a thing, but Taeyong has a thing for soccer players.

“Man, I’m sorry that must suck,” Taeyong offered sympathetically. Wow, nice one Taeyong. “Especially since all the food places on campus are spread out and kind of far…where do you live?”

“Yeah tell me about it…I live in F Quad, building 305.”

“Wait…I live in F Quad…building 303.”

The two boys blinked at each other.

“Dude-“

“No way-“

“I can’t believe it! How have I not seen you going to class?” Taeyong asked, bewildered.

“Well I leave early to go to the café and grab breakfast.”

“No I mean like, last quarter! You’re so…how could I miss you??” Taeyong meant to say cute but there was no way in hell he was about to just say that and profess his love for the boy. So he settled for just gesturing in his direction, hoping that would be an adequate explanation.

Then Taeyong suddenly had an idea.

“Well since it pains you to walk everywhere, I can grab you a sandwich later from the dining hall for lunch?”

“Oh no don’t worry about me. You shouldn’t have to do that!” Mark protested.

“No no it’s fine, it’s not out of my way. I have a class after this and it’s right next to the dining hall! I grab lunch there anyways. I can come over around 1:30?” Taeyong asked, smiling.

Mark smiled sheepishly back. “Yeah, sounds good.”

“Alright, just text me your sandwich order!”

“Will do!” Mark paused. “And you know… if you aren’t busy, you could stay and we can study for our midterm?”

“Oh shit yeah that’s in two days isn’t it!” Taeyong groaned. “but yes, that would be great!”

Mark beamed at him. Taeyong’s heart quite frankly wasn’t ready for it and he inhaled too fast, causing him to cough and Mark to pat him on his back which wasn’t helping his racing heart. Taeyong’s lungs apparently were giving out on him as well. Is this how it feels to like someone so much? 

\-----

Taeyong climbed up the stairs of Mark’s building, sandwiches in hand. He still couldn’t believe that he lived a mere two buildings away from him. How has he not seen him around? He shook his head in disbelief.

Reaching the second landing, he saw the door to the study room propped open just like Mark said it would. He pushed open the door gently and shut it, spying Mark’s fluff of hair peeking up from behind a study booth.

“Hey Taeyong!” Mark said, popping up. 

“Hey Mark!” Taeyong replied, grinning widely. “Wow, I see we have the study room to ourselves.”

Mark chuckled. “Yeah, there’s usually a group of people who like to hang out here but I snagged it before they could get to it. You like milk tea?”

Taeyong slid into the booth next to Mark. “Oh boy, I love milk tea.”

Mark pushed a cup of milk tea over to him. “Oh, you didn’t have to buy me one-“

“Don’t worry about it, think of it as me paying you back for the sandwich!” Mark suggested, smiling slyly. He reached over and grabbed his sandwich, immediately unwrapping it and taking a big bite. 

“So, how were you planning on study?” Taeyong asked Mark, unwrapping his sandwich as well albeit slower.

“Well,” Mark said, in between chewing. “As you can see, it’s a bit of a mess right now.” He gestured at the table, which was covered with papers, his laptop, and the textbook open at a random page. 

Taeyong hummed in acknowledgement as he took a bite of his sandwich. “Well, have you started the study guide?”

“Yes, of course I’ve started the study guide. And it’s making me realize that I’m gonna be fucked for this midterm.” Mark huffed, slumping back into the booth and angrily taking a bite of his sandwich. But it was more cute than angry in Taeyong’s opinion. He looked like a petulant child.

“Okay, we’ll take it step by step. What’s the first thing that you’re confused about?”

“Okay well I don’t really understand…” 

The next hour passed in a blur. Taeyong helped Mark when he could, and when he couldn’t, the two put their heads together and tried to figure it out. Like literally. At one point the two boys pressed the sides of their heads to each other in what Mark said “its like osmosis, the knowledge will just flow,” to which Taeyong replied “how will it flow if there isn’t any knowledge there in the first place.” They had then stared at the problem in front of them absorbing the fact that they were screwed. Needless to say, it didn’t work. The two fell into a fit of giggles before recovering and just skipping the problem. Occasionally silence would stretch between them, but it was comfortable, each boy concentrated on their work.

Taeyong was shaken out of his “deep” concentration when Mark slumped against his side, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Okay lets take a break, I’m pooped.” Mark groaned.

“Ugh yes please,” Taeyong agreed, reaching out – with his other arm – to close his laptop without jostling Mark’s head. 

“So are you going to the Moon Music Festival this Saturday?” Mark asked, lifting his head and looking at him.

“Hell yeah! I’m actually uh, performing…kind of?”

Mark shot up straight. “No way!! What do you mean kind of??” Mark was now fully facing Taeyong, sitting sideways in the booth with an awed expression on his face. Taeyong blushed at the attention.

“Well, my roommate Ten and I will be performing a song of ours. But just one.” Taeyong shyly scratched the back of his neck.

“Woowww, I can’t believe I know someone famous!” Mark joked, lightly punching his shoulder. 

“Oh stop that, not even.” Taeyong laughed, rolling his eyes. 

“Hey, are you going to go to a party afterwards?” 

“Hm, I don’t think so? Ten and I didn’t have plans…we didn’t get invited to a party.” 

“Well, then I invite you to mine!” Mark said, beaming. “Well technically it’s my frat’s party.”

Taeyong glanced at Mark in surprise. “You’re in a frat?”

“Yup!” Mark said, popping the ‘p’ and leaning back. “I’m in Lambda Chi! Here, I’ll text you the address to our house right now. Party starts at 10!”

Taeyong’s phone dinged, indicating he received Mark’s message. “Cool! I’ll tell Ten about it and let you know!” Taeyong hoped to god that Ten would go with him. Taeyong was an outgoing person, but he didn’t feel comfortable going to parties alone.

“Great! I really hope that you can come,” Mark replied, sending Taeyong quite possibly the brightest smile yet, making Taeyong’s poor heart melt. 

Taeyong’s shitty morning that started with a 6 am fire alarm had taken a 180 and suddenly, he couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I am excited to write the next chapter....I have a lot in store for y'all ;) Also, if you have a headcanon/scene that you want to happen between Mark and Taeyong, let me know and I'll see what I can do hehe


	5. Festival Vibes

Today was the day. The Moon Music Festival. Taeyong took a deep breath. After his midterm with Mark a couple days ago, Taeyong had too much time to think about his upcoming performance. Too much time spent running through the choreo, too much time spent nitpicking the small details and becoming a nervous wreck. 

“Alright, you ready for me to do your makeup?” Ten chirped, fixing his hair in the mirror.

“Yeah…yeah I am.” Taeyong replied, pushing back his newly dyed red hair. 

Ten spun Taeyong’s chair around to face him.

“I wish I did silver-gray like you,” Taeyong grumbled, looking at Ten’s also newly dyed hair. 

“Oh stop, you look hot in red. Like honestly I still don’t fully understand how you can pull that color off.” Ten muttered. “Close your eyes.”

Taeyong dutifully closed his eyes as Ten applied eye-shadow. “We still good to go with Mark’s party after right?”

“Yes Tae, for the seventeenth time we are good to go to Mark’s party.” Ten replied exasperatedly. Taeyong cautiously opened his eyes to look at Ten.

“Hey,” Ten started, putting his hand on Taeyong’s shoulder. “It’s going to be alright. We practiced for hours upon hours. People are going to love it.”

Taeyong sighed as Ten applied a silvery shimmer on the side of his eye extending to his temple. “I know it’s just…kind of like our debut you know?”

“Yeah, I know. But hey, even in the worst case scenario where we mess everything up – which won’t happen because we’ve practiced so much – at least we look hot as fuck. People won’t forget us.”

Taeyong laughed. “Wow so conceited Ten.”

“I’m just stating the truth,” Ten chuckled. “I like to think that I’m just very self-aware. Aware of my charm and looks.” 

The two boys continued in a comfortable silence, Ten concentrating on Taeyong’s makeup while Taeyong sat patiently. 

“Alright, all done!” Ten exclaimed, stepping back and admiring his work. Taeyong was already wearing his clothes, simple black skinny jeans and a white tank. Ten had his look laid out on his bed, off-black jeans with a black tank that showcased his biceps. 

Taeyong got up to go to the bathroom and check himself out in the full length mirror. 

“Daaamn Ten.” Taeyong called out, looking at himself in the mirror. Quite frankly, he looked hot. His red hair was slightly pushed back, and his eyes looked sultry and deadly. 

Ten walked into the bathroom wearing his outfit as well. “Damn is right. What did I tell you? We look hot. Hold on, let me grab my phone so we can take a mirror selfie. This has to be documented.”

Taeyong laughed in amusement, waiting for Ten to grab his phone from their room. The next ten minutes were spent taking various photos in front of the mirror and outside because Ten proclaimed that “the lighting was good!”

“Alright Ten, let’s wrap it up! We gotta head out soon.” Taeyong called out.

“Okay okay, I’m coming!” Ten called back.

Jaehyun’s door burst open. “You guys leaving right now?”

“Yea.”

“Okay, I’ll go with you guys! I’m ready too.” Jaehyun replied.

“Wait me too!” Lucas called out. 

The four boys reconvened in the common room a minute later. 

“Dang, look at you two,” Lucas whistled, gesturing at Taeyong and Ten. “People are going to love you.”

Jaehyun nodded in agreement. “A simple look, but sexy. I like it.” 

Ten laughed. “Thanks guys. Are we good to head out?”

Everyone nodded and headed out the door to make the 15 minute trek to Camir field, where the Moon Music Festival was being held.

 

“I see your boooyy,” Ten whisper-sang, tugging on Taeyong’s arm. “He’s coming towards us, behind you.” 

The two of them had just arrived, and Jaehyun and Lucas had peeled off to find some of their other friends. 

“Taeyong!! Taaeee” Mark called out, giggling. Taeyong whipped around towards the sweet voice, raising his eyebrow.

Mark collapsed into Taeyong, wrapping his arms around him. Taeyong reciprocated the motion, happy to see Mark, but slightly hesitant because wasn’t he being a little too excited?

“I had five shots right before this!” Mark stated, as if reading his mind. Ah, that’s what it was, Taeyong thought amusedly. But hey, he wasn’t complaining if Mark was all friendly and touchy like this.

“Mark, meet my roommate and best friend Ten!” Taeyong said, redirecting Mark’s intense gaze at him to Ten. 

“Hey Mark! I’ve heard a lot-“

“Hiiii,” Mark interrupted, grabbing Ten’s hand and shaking it enthusiastically. “Nice to meet you!! Wow, you guys look great.” He gushed.

Ten sent Taeyong a look out of the corner of his eyes and laughed. “Gosh you’re so cute, I’m adopting you.” Ten declared, pulling Mark in and ruffling his hair. Mark beamed and Taeyong watched with a fond smile.

Mark turned to face his ¬¬¬two friends. “Guys, this is Taeyong! And Ten,” he added. “Ten, Taeyong, these are my friends! Jaemin and Johnny!”

Suddenly Ten grabbed Taeyong’s arm urgently. He looked at him in confusion. 

“It’s nice to meet you guys-“ Taeyong’s eyes widened as he followed Ten’s frozen gaze to… Taeyong gasped quietly, and swiftly maneuvered Ten to his other side and pushed him forward towards Johnny. Taeyong couldn’t quite believe that this was the Johnny.

Ten yelped and stumbled. When he looked up, he was suddenly right in front of Johnny.

“Uhm-“

“You’re in my English class right?”

Ten nodded dumbly at Johnny.

“My name is Johnny, what’s yours?” Johnny asked, smiling.

“Ten. My name is Ten.” Ten managed to stumble out, sticking his hand out to shake Johnny’s hand.

Johnny gently grabbed his hand and held his fingers in his grasp, as if he was going to kiss his hand like one of those cheesy romantic Disney princess movies. He didn’t do that, but Taeyong could see the figurative steam coming off of Ten’s face because he was so enamored by the motion. 

Mark suddenly popped up in Taeyong’s line of sight. “Sooo, when are you performing?”

Taeyong pulled out his phone to check the time. “In like, thirty minutes.”

“Perfect! We have enough time to go and take some photos then! Let’s goooo!” Mark called out, tugging Jaemin towards one of the various photo set ups dotted across the field. The group of them made their way to a wall of balloons and lined up in front, with Taeyong, Mark, and Jaemin in the back and Ten and Johnny crouching in front. While someone snapped photos of them, Taeyong saw Johnny put his arm on Ten’s shoulder, drawing him a little closer to his side. Taeyong raised his eyebrow at that, but grinned nonetheless. After ten minutes of running from photo spot to photo spot, Taeyong grabbed Ten’s arm.

“Sorry guys, but Ten and I have to head over to the stage now!” Taeyong announced.

“Which stage will you be at???” Mark asked.

“That one!” Taeyong pointed to the stage where a dance group was currently performing. “We’ll see you guys after!” 

“Look for us in the crowd!” Mark cheered.

Taeyong and Ten said their goodbyes and made their way to the stage.

Taeyong threw his arm around Ten’s shoulders. “Soooo, I saw Johnny making moves while we were taking photos.” Taeyong smirked.

“Ohhh my god,” Ten covered his face with his hands. “He said he took eleven shots Taeyong. Eleven. He’s just touchy because he’s drunk.” 

Taeyong hummed. “Whatever you say Ten.” 

Ten smacked Taeyong’s stomach in retaliation. 

“Hey, that hurt.” Taeyong said, pouting. 

“Oh shut up you baby.” Ten huffed.

“Baby, don’t stop.” Taeyong sang, winking at Ten.

“Oh my god,” Ten laughed. “Now come on, time to warm up and put on a good show.”

Taeyong took a deep breath and nodded, and the two began their very familiar warm up stretches and exercises in preparation.

“And now, welcome Taeyong and Ten, who will be performing their own song Baby Don’t Stop!” The announcer’s voice boomed out, and was met with cheers. 

“That’s my cue!” Ten said, turning to face Taeyong. See you up there in thirty seconds!”

Taeyong nodded mutely, watching Ten walk up the stairs to the stage. Their song began with Ten for the first thirty seconds, before Taeyong jumped in. The familiar thumps of their song played through the speakers and shook through Taeyong’s body as he watched Ten work his magic, singing and dancing. Taeyong climbed up the stairs and stood in the shadows, waiting for his cue.

“And a five, six, seven, eight.” Taeyong whispered underneath his breath, before jumping out to stand perfectly next to Ten. The crowd cheered, and Taeyong was overwhelmed for a split second before his body moved to the music and his mouth opened to sing. His first part of the song showcased his deep raspy voice, and the moment the first line came out, the crowd shrieked. Taeyong smiled, thinking back to what Ten had told him when they were first making the song.

“You’ve got to make your voice deeper! More raspy! Like you just woke up! I want full sexy morning voice.” Ten said resolutely. “People will go crazy.”

Turns out he was right. 

Taeyong moved to the front of the stage for his solo rap part, while Ten hung back in the shadows to support him. Taeyong felt invigorated as he moved across the stage. He lived off of the energy from the crowd, and it pushed him to do better. He scanned the crowd and saw Winwin, Jaehyun, and Lucas off to the right towards the front. When he made eye contact with them, they cheered loudly for him, making Taeyong want to break into a smile but couldn’t because again “We’re going for sexy here Taeyong,” said Ten’s voice in his head. He turned to the other side and immediately spotted Mark – don’t ask him how, he just has an affinity to picking Mark out from a crowd – with his group of friends, dancing in the front row. 

Ten walked up right next to Taeyong for the next part in their song, putting his hand on his shoulder. The two of them did their dance in sync, and Taeyong felt a wave of relief wash over him as they executed everything perfectly so far. Taeyong looked back out into the crowd and locked eyes with Mark right as Ten and Taeyong sang “Baby, don’t stop” and winked. Jaemin screamed and slapped Mark, and then Johnny. Taeyong was momentarily confused as to why he hit Johnny when it hit him: Ten had stepped in front of Taeyong for his brief solo and must’ve winked at him or something. Damn, the two of them were really in sync.

Ten’s angelic voice rang out across the stage. The next part was quite possibly the hardest part, but Taeyong’s favorite as well. Neither of them sing; rather, the two of them have a mini dance solo to the beat. Their choreography involved a shit ton of footwork that the two of them tripped over multiple times during practice in the beginning. Taeyong managed to maintain eye contact with Mark for the majority of their performance so far, but Taeyong made sure Mark was looking at him when he and Ten took their shirts off. 

The girls in the crowd screamed, and he could see Mark say “daaammn,” and look him up and down. Taeyong grinned and looked at Ten, who was – he guessed it – looking at Johnny, who was enamored by Ten as well. 

Taeyong and Ten finished the song, leaning against each other back to back and breathing heavily. They were met with cheers and whistles as the two of them made their way down the stairs and off the stage. The next group clapped them on the shoulders and praised their performances, but Taeyong only half heard them, still soaring and riding the high of a performance well done. Ten thanked them and Taeyong merely smiled and nodded along. A staff member walked over and handed them the shirts they had discarded in the midst of their performance. 

The two of them walked out from behind the stage with their shirts slung over their shoulders. Almost immediately, Taeyong was almost bowled over by Mark who had hurtled into him and enveloped him in a hug.

“I’m sweaty!” Taeyong laughed, but nonetheless returning the hug.

“Tae you did amazing,” Mark gushed. “Turns out people were right about you having a sexy badass vibe.”

Taeyong laughed at that. “I swear I’m just a fourteen year old at heart.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Johnny and Ten talking, Ten blushing and scuffing the grass with his foot no doubt because Johnny was praising his dancing skills.

“I’ve still got a ways to go in the dancing department,” Taeyong continued. “I’m not nearly as good as Ten.”

“Well I think you did great.” Mark huffed out resolutely.

“Thanks for that, I appreciate it.” Tayeong replied earnestly.

“Hey guys, alert there are two girls headed towards us.” Jaemin whisper-yelled. 

“Time to go!” Mark announced, grabbing Taeyong’s wrist and motioning at Johnny and Ten.

“What why-“ Ten asked confusedly.

“Let’s go watch the other performers!” Johnny offered, also tugging Ten along with the group.

“Oh, okay!” Ten replied, smiling wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a little longer for me to update ahhh the last week was busy for me...I was originally going to include the party scene in this chapter but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long so I decided that that would be the next chapter. :)


	6. And So It Begins

Taeyong and Ten cruised down the street slowly, looking for the frat house. More specifically, their Lyft driver was, because Taeyong and Ten were responsible kids who knew they were going to get plastered and thus should not be driving. 

“I bet its that house with all the girls standing outside,” Ten piped up.

“Hmm, I’m willing to bet that you are right.” Their driver responded, driving past the house to pull up by the curb a few houses down.

Taeyong and Ten were sporting black skinny jeans and loose button ups, Taeyong’s white and Ten’s a marbled black and white.

“Yeah, this is definitely the right house,” Ten said laughing as they walked up to the door. 

Taeyong grinned as he could feel the ground rumble with the bass of whatever song was playing. He lived for this feeling, of losing yourself in the music and feeling the music thrum through your body. 

Quite a few people were in the house, with many spilling out into the backyard to play beer pong or smoke. Ten and Taeyong had to shoulder their way through the crowd.

“Drink first?” Taeyong yelled into Ten’s ear over the loud music.

“Yes please!” Ten responded in kind.

Taeyong grabbed Ten’s hand and pulled him towards the kitchen as to not lose him. He snagged a bottle of vodka from the counter and two cups, pouring a shot for the two of them.

“Here’s to our performance!” Taeyong said smiling, raising his cup.

Ten clinked their cups together. “To our performance!”

They tipped their drinks back and Taeyong winced at the burn. 

“I’m gonna need another. Let’s see what else they have!” Ten said, rounding the counter to make his way further into the kitchen. Taeyong nodded, keeping an eye on Ten as he made his way through the crowd when he suddenly saw Mark, causing Taeyong’s heart to stutter. 

Mark was currently sitting on top of the kitchen counter, wearing tight blue denim jeans and a sleeveless t-shirt. His eyes were closed and his neck was craned so that the back of his head rested against the cupboard behind him, showing off his nice neck and collarbones and suddenly Taeyong was standing in front of him. He leaned forward and rested his hands on either side of Mark, trapping him in. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Taeyong said, smiling.

Mark’s eyes flew open and he immediately smiled upon seeing Taeyong. 

“It is my frat you know,” Mark replied, giggling.

“There you are – oh hey Mark!” Ten beamed, popping up next to Taeyong. He put a bottle in his hand, urging Taeyong to drink. Taeyong peered at the bottle. Smirnoff Ice. Nice. He clinked his bottle with Ten before tipping it back and chugging the entire thing. 

“Woooo that’s more like it!” Ten crowed, laughing. 

Mark laughed as he watched them. “Hey, when Johnny comes back, we can head to the dance floor!” 

Taeyong nodded in agreement while Ten blushed but nonetheless nodded.

“Heeyyy I’m back!” Johnny yelled, popping up out of nowhere and slinging his arm around Ten.

“Speak of the devil! Perfect, let’s go dance then!” Mark beamed, hopping off the counter and stumbling into Taeyong.

“Whoa there, you good?” Taeyong asked amusedly, holding his shoulders to steady him. Mark’s face was currently in Taeyong’s chest and his hands were on Taeyong’s hips. 

“Yeah,” Mark replied breathlessly, nosing at Taeyong’s collarbone. Taeyong’s breath hitched and a million thoughts flew through his mind, one of them being “oh my god he’s so cuuutte” and another being “if he keeps this up I won’t be able to stop myself” which frankly scared him. But luckily Mark pulled back and he merely smiled lazily at him.

“Hey, do you smell something burning?” Mark asked, staring at Taeyong.

“Wha-what?” Taeyong looked around in a panic when Mark put his hand on his cheek and turned his head to face him.

“It’s my heart burning for you.”

Taeyong stared confusedly at Mark before the words settled into Taeyong’s skin. His eyes widened and he blushed. ‘God, I am a weak, weak man’ Taeyong thought.

“Stooppp, that was good, dammit.” Taeyong whined, pushing his face into Mark’s neck. Mark simply giggled before pulling away and dragging him to join Johnny and Ten who were already in the living room where the makeshift dance floor was. 

The four of them danced for fifteen, thirty minutes, before they all returned back to the kitchen for more drinks. Someone had brought food as well and the four of them managed to snag two cups of fries.

“Hey, could you like, tie my flannel around your waist?” Johnny whisper-yelled at Ten. 

“What why-“

“Because you would look good.” Johnny said simply. Ten’s face turned red at that, but at this point Taeyong wasn’t sure if it was because it was hot in here or because Ten thought Johnny was hot. Which, to be fair, he was. But it didn’t matter either way because Ten took the flannel and tied it around his waist and Johnny hummed in approval. 

At this point, Taeyong was a little past happily buzzed. He felt soft-happy, as if his heart was all fuzzy. He blamed it on the alcohol and the presence of Mark. Mark had been touchy the entire night – not in a sexual way – and Taeyong had reciprocated because as Ten knows, he’s just a deep down softie who loves to always be in contact with someone. Mark was currently leaning heavily into Taeyong’s side.

“Taaeee, take me hooomme,” Mark whined.

Taeyong’s heart stuttered over that. “I would love to, but we are both not in the right state of mind.” Taeyong’s mind was too muddled to figure out whether Mark meant he wanted Tae to take him back to Mark’s dorm or his dorm. Or if he even meant it in a suggestive way. Before he could contemplate it, Johnny crashed into the two of them bearing more cups.

“Come on guys, one more shot!” He shouted. 

“Yeah, one more!” shouted Ten, who was giggling and leaning against Johnny.

Taeyong groaned. 

“Oh come on Tae, don’t be a party pooper!” Mark whined.

“Alright alright, this is my last one.” Taeyong sighed, but smiled nonetheless.

The four of them knocked their drinks back. Taeyong felt the liquid burn its way down his throat and heard Johnny whoop off in the distance. Suddenly his hearing zeroed back in and the music thrummed through him. 

Ten stumbled into him and grasped his forearm, steadying himself as he raised himself on his tiptoes.

“Hey, do you want to head back now? I think the party is dying down a little. Plus, I’m like, there yanno? And we gotta be – responsible.” Ten yelled shakily. 

Taeyong nodded in agreement. They had spent a couple hours at the party already, and he was ready to head back and pass out. 

Ten turned around and untied the flannel from his waist and shoved it into Johnny’s chest.

“Here, take this back. Taeyong and I are going to uh, head back.” Ten stated, wobbling a little on his feet. 

“Oh uh, we’re gonna head back in a bit too. I just gotta make some rounds first!” Mark shouted. 

Taeyong nodded and gave the boy a hug, perhaps squeezing a little extra harder than normal. Ten must’ve suddenly sobered up a bit and resorted back to his shy and slightly awkward self as he gave Johnny a quick and brief hug before retreating back behind Taeyong. 

Taeyong grabbed Ten’s wrist and pulled him in the direction of the front door as he waved goodbye to Mark and Johnny. When they made it outside, Taeyong pulled Ten in front of him.

“Hey what was that huh? You call that a hug?” Taeyong scolded. Ten looked down looking properly admonished. Taeyong sighed. Sometimes, Ten was like a little kid.

“Alright hold on, let me just call a Lyft.” Taeyong said, wrapping his arm around Ten’s shoulder.

Ten sleepily nodded into Taeyong’s shoulder. “You know what Johnny said to me?” Ten murmured.

“Hm?” Taeyong responded.

“When we were dancing, he said, and I quote, ‘hey you were staring at me in class weren’t you’” Ten groaned. “Taeyong he knows. I’ve been exposed! What am I to do noowww?” Ten shifted in front of Taeyong so he could wrap his arms around Taeyong’s waist and bury his head in his chest.

Taeyong laughed. “Oh my god really? Holy crap that’s funny…and I wouldn’t worry about it Ten. I mean, he did hang out with just you the entire night…”

Ten hummed noncommittally before drooping and dead-weighting himself against Taeyong. 

“Alright, our Lyft is here let’s go!” Taeyong said laughing, patting Ten on the back. Three girls spilled out of the car as the two of them trudged their way to the car and got inside, melting into the seats at the warmth.

“Wow, you guys are leaving already? I just dropped off some cute girls for y’all!” The driver said amusedly. Taeyong peered at the driver, an older lady probably in her forties.

“Ah, we saw! We’re done for the night though, we had enough fun.” Taeyong responded.

“You sure? One of them was quite cute if I say so myself-“

“Not interested!” Ten piped up sleepily.

The driver chuckled. “Alright, if you gentlemen say so.”

Ten grumbled and propped his arm up on the side door, nestling his head against his makeshift armrest. 

Taeyong leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes, sighing in relief.

 

The next time Taeyong opened his eyes, the sun was streaming in through the window and his phone was pinging. He groaned and turned over in his bed, squishing his face into the pillow. He vaguely remembered supporting Ten as they got out of their Lyft and sleepily – and drunkenly – making their way back to their dorm. Taeyong turned his head and saw a mop of silver hair sticking out of Ten’s bed. He sighed in relief to see his best friend safe and sound in his bed, before reaching for his phone to see what was making that god awful pinging sound at – 9:12 – in the morning.

Taeyong squinted at his phone as he turned it on, the screen brightness causing him to wince.

“Message? From Mark?” Taeyong whispered in surprise. He hastily put in his passcode and swiped his phone open.

From: Mark  
Good morning! Man, I feel D E A D. Hope you aren’t feeling as dead as I am~

Taeyong huffed in amusement. 

From: Taeyong  
God why are you up so early zzz and I do feel dead but probably not as dead as you Mr. ‘I Started Drinking In the Morning’

Taeyong re-read Mark’s text as he waited for a reply, heart clenching in softness at the small squiggle Mark put at the end of his message.

From: Mark  
Hey I don’t need this kind of judgment from you -.- And I don’t WANT to be awake right now, but my bladder woke me up…

From: Taeyong  
Ahh, I see.

Taeyong bit his lip as he thought about ways to keep the conversation going. Luckily though, Mark responded first.

From: Mark  
Also, I wanted to thank you for coming to the party last night! I had a lot of fun with you ☺

From: Taeyong  
Thanks for inviting me! I had a lot of fun too hehe ☺ 

From: Mark  
I hope I didn’t do anything too embarrassing… did I?

From: Taeyong  
Hahaha no you didn’t, don’t worry. You were just very touchy is all lol. But no worries, I’m a touchy person too xP

From: Mark  
Yeaahhh, I do get touchy when I’m drunk haha. But I’m touchy when I’m sober too sooooo

From: Taeyong  
Omg me too! Ten calls me his boyfriend sometimes because I’m always cuddling with him haha

From: Mark  
THAT’S ME  
IM EVERYONE’S BOYFRIEND!  
You can be my boyfriend ;)

From: Taeyong  
Did you just  
Ask me to be your boyfriend?

From: Mark  
ahhHHHh I meant it as a joke but also not?  
Yeah  
Yeah I meant it.

From: Taeyong  
Mmm take me on a date first dang ;)

From: Mark  
Deal.  
You free this Tuesday night?

From: Taeyong  
I am!

From: Mark  
Alrighty ☺ save the date

From: Taeyong  
Will do uwu

Taeyong turned off his phone and squealed into his pillow. He looked up to see if he woke Ten up, and sighed in relief to see Ten still sound asleep. And so Taeyong closed his eyes and fell asleep with a big smile on his face and his heart fluttering in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhHhH many apologies for taking so long to get this chapter up ':(  
> The last two weeks has been busy with new developments - but because of that, I have some good content for future chapters :)


	7. First (Date) of Many

Taeyong burst through the door of his room and slung his bag onto his bed, startling Ten who was laying on his own bed doing homework.

“Hey Tae, how was class-“

“Can’t talk now, gotta shower!” Taeyong yelled over his shoulder as he hurried out of the room with his towel and shower things. Mark was going to be over in an hour to take him to dinner, so Taeyong had to hurry.

Unfortunately for Taeyong, there was a small puddle in the MIDDLE of the bathroom and in his hurry, he slipped. Not gracefully either. His right foot slid out in front of him but his fast reflexes helped save him from a disaster because he slammed his right hand on the edge of the sink to stabilize himself. Jaehyun, who was washing his hands at the sink stared at him with wide eyes. 

“Yo man, you okay?”

Considering the fact that his life just flashed before his eyes? “Yeah, I’m fine!” Taeyong responded, scrambling up to right himself and hurry into the shower, this time more carefully. 

Eight minutes later, Taeyong rushed back into the room with his towel around his waist and water dripping down his body. 

Ten whistled. “Dang, are you trying to seduce me?”

“Always,” Taeyong responded, sending a wink towards Ten.

Ten pretend to faint, and Taeyong chuckled. 

“You should show up to your date just like that. Mark would jump you so quick.”

Taeyong laughed. “Hmm, maybe, but I actually want to get to know him, yanno?” Taeyong didn’t see Ten raise his eyebrow, but he knew he did. He could feel it. “Anyways, help me pick out what to wear!”

Ten swung his leg over his bed and padded over to stand next to Taeyong and stare at his closet. 

“Alright, let’s go wiiiitth, this and this.” Ten finally said, pulling out a black turtleneck and a baby blue denim jacket.

“Huh, funny that you pulled out this sweater,” Taeyong said amusedly. “I wore this on my last date like a few months ago.”

“Well it’s a solid date sweater. You look cute in it! Also, can I do your makeup? I’m thinking of a more simple and soft look.” Ten said, already opening his eye shadow palette. 

“Sure, why not.” Taeyong said, chuckling at Ten’s enthusiasm.

Ten minutes later, Taeyong was ready. Huh, he made good time, Taeyong thought. He pulled out his phone and sent Mark a text letting him know that he was ready whenever Mark was. Taeyong settled into his chair and took a selfie – more like eleven selfies because he just couldn’t get the right angle – to post on his snapchat because he looked good dammit, and it needed to be documented. 

Just then, his phone pinged. A message from Mark. Taeyong clicked on the message alert.

“I’m here!” Taeyong read out loud. “Wait…he’s here?! Crap I wasn’t actually ready!” Taeyong said frantically, scrambling to find his wallet. “Alright I’m gonna go now Ten!” Taeyong announced, spraying some cologne on.

“Alrighty! Have fun and be safe!” Ten said, giving Taeyong a hug. 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “We’re not going to be doing anything Ten, we’re just getting dinner sheesh get your head out of the gutter.”

“Hey, I didn’t say anything!” Ten pouted.

“Well you definitely were thinking it!” Taeyong yelled over his shoulder as he hurriedly walked out the door. He quickly made his way to the parking lot right behind his building, scanning the lot to find Mark. He saw an old black convertible-like car idling and Taeyong slowly made his way over, praying that it was him because he would look reaaallly dumb walking up to the car only to discover it wasn’t him. Luckily, it was because the boy in the car immediately started waving at him when he saw Taeyong. 

Taeyong giddily half-jogged to the car and opened the passenger door, throwing himself into the car.

“Hey you!” Mark greeted him cheerfully.

“Hey!” Taeyong responded with a grin. He quickly assessed Mark’s appearance. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a soft knit white turtleneck sweater. God he just looked so huggable. Like a soft cloud almost. 

“You hungry?” Mark asked as he shifted the car into drive.

“God yes. Honestly when am I not hungry?” Taeyong muttered.

Mark laughed. “Honestly same.”

“I hope I didn’t make you wait too long,” Taeyong said peering at Mark worriedly. 

“Oh no you didn’t! I just came from dropping off Johnny at work.”

“Oh? Where does he work?”

“He works at Bama, the smoothie place down the street? Have you been?” 

“No, I haven’t!”

“Well you should go! Bring Ten too, he’ll give you guys a discount, if not just give you a smoothie for free.” Mark laughed.

Taeyong chuckled. “Alright I’ll keep that in mind.”

The two boys chattered about their day on the way to their destination.

“So, where are we going for food?” Taeyong asked curiously.

“That’s a surprise,” Mark grinned. “It’s really good, and it’s one of my favorite places. Aaannd we’re actually here!” 

Taeyong looked around at the plaza they just pulled into. 

“Wow, there’s a lot of food places here!” Taeyong commented, looking out the window.

“Yeah, it’s a really popular spot! And – oh bless this person is leaving.” Mark noted in relief, turning his blinker on and waiting for a car to pull out and leave. “Parking here is always ass because there’s constantly so many people here,” explained mark. “We got pretty lucky.”

“Well thank goodness, because I am hungry.” Taeyong announced, unbuckling his seat belt.

“Well let’s not waste any time then!” Mark said. A beat of silence hung between them as they looked at each other, before Mark smiled and got out of the car, leaving Taeyong to blink and calm his racing heart. Every moment felt charged, and Taeyong felt frazzled. He got out of the car to see Mark waiting for him. Mark beckoned at Taeyong to follow as he weaved between the cars, and Taeyong dutifully followed until the two of them came to a stop outside a restaurant.

“Ramen House?” Taeyong asked, looking up to read the sign above the doorway.

“Yup! Their ramen is the best.” Mar stated, opening the door and ushering Taeyong in. 

“Two please!” Mark piped up when the hostess glanced at them. She nodded and grabbed two menus, signaling for them to follow her. Taeyong fell in step next to Mark, looking around the place. It was on the smaller side and the lighting was dim, and the food – 

“Smells amazing in here,” Taeyong said, voicing his thought out loud. “I’m gonna start drooling.”

“I know right?” Mark smiled, sighing contentedly. 

The hostess led them to a small two-person table near the back. The two boys sat down and grabbed the menus.

“So how many times have you been here?” Taeyong asked, opening his menu.

“Too many to count honestly…” Mark replied.

“Hmm, what are you going to get?” Taeyong asked.

“The meat lovers ramen!” Mark replied enthusiastically. Taeyong glanced at him over the top of his menu and smiled at how absolutely cute Mark was being.

“Mmm, that sounds good…I think I’m gonna go with the pork ramen,” decided Taeyong. 

Mark waved over a waiter to take their orders. When they finished, the waiter kindly grabbed the menus and left.

“So,” Mark started, propping his chin up with his hand. “Tell me about yourself!”

Taeyong snorted. “Wow, uh, where to begin…” Taeyong locked eyes with Mark but then looked away, feeling shy all of a sudden. He thought for a second before continuing. “I love singing and dancing. Ten and I have been best friends for awhile, and we sing and dance together, and occasionally vlog too.”

“Wow! I’m impressed! You guys are really good. I want to see more of you guys and what you do!” Mark replied earnestly. 

Taeyong blushed under all the attention. “You can come watch us practice sometime if you want? Ten and I will be performing in a month at this art festival on campus! We’ll actually be performing with a few other people too.”

“Really?” Mark perked up. “I would love that!”

Taeyong smiled. “So, what about you?”

“Hmm…well I’ve always loved watching people dance, and I want to learn but it’s just hard yanno? And I used to rap, but I don’t as much…I don’t think I’m that good.” Mark replied, chuckling.

Taeyong raised his eyebrow. “Wait really? And I doubt that you’re bad. You should show me sometime too!”

“Mmm or I could not?” 

“Mm you definitely need to. If you want to come watch Ten and I practice, you have to show me.” 

Mark groaned. “Ugh fiiine. Deal.” 

Taeyong grinned. 

The waiter appeared just then, placing their bowls of ramen in front of them. 

Mark moaned at the smell and immediately ripped open his chopsticks. Taeyong followed suit at a slower pace, choosing to observe Mark attack his food and wince as Mark burned his tongue because the food was too hot. 

Taeyong picked up some noodles with his chopsticks and blew on them, slowly putting them into his mouth to avoid burning himself like Mark did.

“Mmm, oh my god this is so good.” Taeyong moaned, closing his eyes in bliss. 

“Right? I’m glad you like it so much.” Mark said, smiling at Taeyong. 

The next few minutes were silent as the two boys focused on eating.

“So do you like Disneyland?” Mark asked, slurping a noodle into his mouth and flinching as ramen soup flicked onto his face.

Taeyong laughed at his silliness. “Hmm, I suppose? I mean, I haven’t been there in over ten years so…”

Mark gaped at him. “What?? Oh my god that needs to change. I went with Johnny last weekend! We make it a point to go once a year! Here, let me show you some pics we took.”

Taeyong leaned forward, propping his elbows on the table. He took the moment to just look at Mark, observing his soft skin and the way his hair fell cutely into his eyes and – Taeyong was jolted out of his unabashed gazing by Mark shoving his phone in Taeyong’s face. 

 

“Aww, you guys look cute!” Taeyong crooned.

“Oh man you should look at these too!” Mark exclaimed, proceeding to show Taeyong other cute and “basic” – as Taeyong playfully called them – pictures. 

And so the two of them chatted the hour away, taking their time with their ramen and getting to know each other.

“Hey uh, I actually have to go somewhere in a bit. Do you mind if we kind of hurry and finish up?” Mark asked sheepishly. 

Taeyong raised his eyebrow. “Uhm, yeah sure that’s fine!” is what he said, but inside Taeyong was slightly disappointed. 

Mark signaled the waiter to bring the check, shaking Taeyong out of his daze. Taeyong was in the motion of pulling out his own wallet to pay for his half – because his mother raised him to be a good boy who shouldn’t count on others to always pay for his share – when Mark simply placed his card in the waiter’s hand and sent him on his way.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that! I could have paid for my half.” Taeyong said.

Mark waved him off. “You can get our next date.” He replied, smiling slyly.

Taeyong’s heart fluttered at the words, and he had to place his hand on his chest to stabilize it.

“How about getting boba right now?” Mark suggested, pocketing his card when the waiter returned with it. 

“That sounds good! But you sure you have time?”

Mark glanced at the clock on his phone. “Yeah, we should have enough time. Let’s go!”

The two boys stood up and quickly left the place and walked to the boba place a few restaurants down. 

“So tell me, what’s your favorite vegetable?” Taeyong asked as they stood in line to order.

“Hmm…” Mark tapped his chin in thought. “I would say brussel sprouts.”

Taeyong turned to look at Mark with an incredulous look on his face. “…your favorite vegetable…are brussel sprouts?!”

“Yeah? And?” 

The two boys stared at each other, before Taeyong started laughing. 

“I’m sorry I just…brussel sprouts? I mean I guess they’re okay but never have I heard someone tell me that brussel sprouts are their favorite.” Taeyong admitted.

“Well what’s your favorite vegetable?” Mark huffed, crossing his arms. But his upset façade was not effective because Taeyong could see a smile creeping on his face.

“Broccoli.”

“Hmm, okay. Not nearly as interesting.” responded Mark. “Well what drink are you going to get right now?”

“Passion fruit green tea! You?”

“Green milk tea!” 

Taeyong nodded. “Mm, that sounds good.”

“Well you can have some of mine if you want!” Mark offered, smiling softly.

After ordering their drinks and receiving them after a few minutes, the two of them headed back out to the car. 

Mark played his music as he drove, bonding with Taeyong over their love for pop music.

“Uhm, this isn’t the way back to school is it?” Taeyong asked hesitantly, looking out the window. They had taken a turn up a hill into a nice residential area.

“Mm we’re just taking a quick detour.” Mark offered. Taeyong shot him a look, but Mark continued to look forward at the road.

“Ahh here we are!” Mark announced, pulling to a stop beside the curb. Taeyong got out of the car confusedly. Mark popped up beside him and grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers. Taeyong squeezed his hand in disbelief because oh my god Mark was holding his hand – 

“I really like coming here occasionally. I was thinking we could sit here and watch the sunset. It’s really pretty because it reflects off of the ocean and – “ 

“It’s beautiful,” Taeyong interrupted in a hushed whisper. They were standing in a small patch of grass with wildflowers growing here and there. They were at a high point that overlooked the entire city.

Mark squeezed his hand, and Taeyong squeezed back. The atmosphere was calm and beautiful, and simply perfect.

“Thanks for taking me out today,” Taeyong said, leaning his cheek on Mark’s shoulder.“I had a good time!”

Mark sighed in relief. “Oh good. Man I was so nervous…I’m glad you had a good time.” Mark replied softly.

“You were nervous? I was nervous. You seemed to be perfectly fine.

Mark scoffed. “What? Nuh uh, I was definitely nervous. I mean, you’re so…I don’t know… out there? Talented. And I just…yeah.”

Taeyong snorted in amusement, and Mark chuckled. 

“You say that as if you aren’t talented, or just as amazing as you paint me to be.”

“Well yeah…”

Taeyong turned to face Mark. “Hey no. I’m not having any of that. You are incredible! A hard worker who can make any situation fun, and not to mention cute as well.”

“Oh my god stop!” Mark laughed, hitting Taeyong’s arm softly.

“Well it’s true.” Taeyong said simply.

Mark gazed at Taeyong with unreadable eyes, before bringing him in for a hug. Taeyong gladly reciprocated, and they stood there like that for awhile, wrapped around each other against a peachy sunset backdrop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I just love that picture of Mark and Johnny at Disneyland they are SO cute !1!!  
> I honestly would have no idea what I would do if I saw them somewhere in public. Probably freeze up and just gape like an idiotic fish...


	8. For the Aesthetic

“So did you guys kiss?” Ten immediately yelled at Taeyong when he opened the door.

“No, we didn’t,” Taeyong sighed, putting his wallet on his desk. “I don’t know, I’m kind of glad he didn’t? I mean I really want him to but I want to take it slow, yanno?”

Ten cocked an eyebrow at that.

“Anyways, LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT THE DATE OH MY GOD IT WAS SOOO CUTE-“ Taeyong squealed, jumping onto Ten’s bed and landing sprawled across him. 

“Yes yes YES tell!!” Ten squealed in return, slapping Taeyong’s leg repeatedly.

Taeyong recounted the entire date, covering his face at some points because he was simply overwhelmed at how cute Mark was acting and Ten shrieked at the appropriate moments.

“Ohhh my god that is so cute!” Ten screamed.

Taeyong shoved his face into Ten’s pillow and screamed in agreement.

“So yeah. That was me the past couple hours. What about you?” 

Ten groaned. “Oh my god.”

Taeyong sat up abruptly. “Whoa what do you mean oh my god? What could have possibly happened in the past couple hours??”

“Well, let me tell you,” Ten crossed his legs and faced Taeyong. “what exactly happened the last couple hours.” Ten took a deep breath. “So I went to grab food at Café 90 with Jaehyun and Lucas, right?”

Café 90 was a dining hall that the boys liked to go to often, so Taeyong wasn’t surprised that they had gone there. “Uh huh…” Taeyong replied, waiting for Ten to spit out whatever embarrassing thing he had done again, like trip and fall in front of a cute group of guys. Which he has done before. 

“Well guess who was working there? JOHNNY!” Ten screamed. Taeyong blinked at his outburst before realizing what exactly he just said before screaming too.

“OH MY GOD WHAT? DID YOU SAY HI??” Taeyong yelled in disbelief.

“NO OF COURSE NOT OKAY –“

“TEN” Taeyong interjected exasperatedly.

“INSTEAD WHAT I DID WAS STARE AT HIM!” 

Taeyong put his head in his hands. “Ten oh my god I can’t believe you I mean come on you two were having such a good time at the party!”

“Trust me, I KNOW! But I was just, I don’t know, worried that maybe, just maybe, he didn’t remember me? I mean he was pretty drunk Taeyong…”

Taeyong stared at Ten in disbelief. “Okay first of all that’s impossible. Of course he would remember you Ten!! He was with you the ENTIRE night!” Taeyong flung his hands up exasperatedly. 

“Okay anyways,” Ten continued. “I’m not even at the embarrassing part yet. So I stare at him right? And he just STARES BACK!” Ten yelled. “So the entire time I just kept sneaking glances at him and he would RIGHT AT THAT EXACT MOMENT LOOK AT ME TO! And he didn’t say anything!!” Ten fell back onto his back with a huff.

“Okay I’ve decided that both of you are weird. Y’all need to grow some balls Jesus Christ it’s just a hello for goodness sakes!” Taeyong exclaimed. At that moment, his phone pinged. Taeyong fished his phone out of his pocket to see a text from Mark.

From: Mark  
So I just got home and Johnny is yelling about seeing Ten? Honestly most of it is gibberish but what I can make out of it is that they saw each other in the dining hall but neither said hello … -.-

Taeyong slapped Ten’s thigh to get his attention before thrusting his phone in his face. 

“Look at this!! Both of you guys are a mess just POUNCE on each other already yeesh.” This time it was Taeyong’s turn to flop on his back on Ten’s bed. After a few minutes of rapid fire texting between Ten and Mark, Ten handed his phone back to Taeyong. Taeyong took a look at the exchange.

From: Taeyong  
HI MARK THIS IS TEN  
SO HERES THE DEAL

From: Mark  
Oh hi Ten!

From: Taeyong  
So basically I didn’t think he would remember me from the party and I’m an awk person so I just decided to  
Stare at him  
UAEPRNFEA IM SO EMBARASSING HELP

From: Mark  
Ohhh I see  
Johnny thought you were like  
Swerving him or something  
Which doesn’t make sense  
I FREAKING TOLD HIM THAT HE WAS OVERTHINKING IT AND THAT YOU WERE PROBABLY SHY

From: Taeyong  
Ahhhh yeah I’m a shy boi

From: Mark  
Johnny says that’s cute

From: Taeyong  
MARK WHAT YOU TOLD JOHNNY

From: Mark  
Well it wasn’t so much I told him its more like he’s reading over my shoulder…

From: Taeyong  
ahhhHhhhH

Taeyong glanced up from his phone to see Ten with his face shoved into this pillow. A muffled ping came from under the blanket near Taeyong. Taeyong felt around him before finding Ten’s phone and fishing it out. What he saw on the screen made Taeyong raise his eyebrows and snicker.

“Teeenn guess what notification you goottt,” Taeyong sang.

Ten sat up. “What? Who? Oh it’s probably from the game I’m playing-“

“I think Johnny just slid into your dm’s.” Taeyong stated, cutting him off.

A beat of silence hung between them before Ten screeched and lunged at Taeyong. Taeyong yelped and fell back.

“Yikes take it! You don’t need to tackle me for it damn.” Taeyong wheezed as Ten’s elbow connected with his rib. 

“He said ‘hey there!’” Ten whispered in reverence. “He put a smiley face! Taeyong he put a smiley face!!”

“Oh my god you are so whipped.” Taeyong said, rolling his eyes fondly. 

“Tae!” Ten gasped. “Do you know what this means??”

“Wha-“

“We have to go take pictures! Aesthetic ones! For my Instagram feed so Johnny can see them! We should go this weekend to downtown and take cute photos oh my gosh I can wear that shimmery shirt I got a couple weeks ago-“

“Okay okay calm down yes we can go and take cute photos this weekend,” Taeyong said laughing.

 

And so Saturday morning found Taeyong and Ten adventuring through downtown, which was located by the beach. It was a beautifully warm day, and Taeyong had to admit that they were attracting some looks. Well, Ten was to be more specific, with his shimmering metallic silver shirt and tight black pants. Taeyong went with a more laidback look, a flannel over a plain white tee, and a bandana headband to complete the look. The two boys were currently walking down a residential street that would lead the way to the beach.

“Ooo Tae look at this flower wall! It’s sooo pretty you gotta take a picture of me here!” Ten exclaimed, hopping in place excitedly.

“Ten this is in someone’s front yard don’t you think that’s a little weird-“

“Just take a quick photo!” Ten urged.

Taeyong rolled his eyes but complied anyways. To be honest, he enjoyed going with Ten on these photo excursions. Both of them were decent at taking photos, and Taeyong isn’t going to complain if he gets some aesthetic photos as well. Taeyong quickly snapped a couple shots of Ten in front of the flowers before moving on. 

They quickly made it out of the residential area and onto the beach where it was teeming with people. 

“Oh man, there are so many people here today…” Ten pouted, looking around.

“Yeah you’re right dang…Ooo how about we get some ice cream first?” Taeyong suggested, tugging on Ten’s sleeve. Ten visibly brightened at the idea and nodded, letting Taeyong lead the way. They quickly made their way to the small ice cream shack and got into line. The two of them had come to this place before, and had their go-to order. 

“One white chocolate raspberry please!” Taeyong said when he reached the counter.

“And one pistachio!” Ten added.

“We gotta take pictures with our ice cream cones outside against the wall.” Ten insisted when they left the counter with their ice cream. Taeyong nodded in agreement as he licked his ice cream. The two of them braced themselves as they shouldered their way out of the establishment, making sure that no one bumped into their precious ice cream. But Taeyong nearly dropped his when they finally stepped outside because a whole group of shirtless guys ran by and boy were they attractive. 

“Oh my god Taeyong let’s go.” Ten said, laughing. 

“Okay I’m sorry but you can’t blame me did you see them??!” 

“I did and I agree that they are hot but you can’t just stop in the doorway when people are trying to go in!”

Taeyong didn’t respond as he stood on his tiptoes, following the backs of the shirtless guys as they jogged through the crowd. 

Taaeee, you’re practically drooling, now come on!” 

Taeyong hastily wiped his chin on instinct. “Ten I wasn’t drooling oh my god you gave me a fright!”

Ten rolled his eyes. “It’s called a figure of speech. You are so shameless,” Ten chuckled.

“Okay listen just because I have a boy now doesn’t mean that I can’t admire beauty okay?” Taeyong huffed. “Plus shirtless Mark is waaay more attractive. Like those guys pale in comparison. Mark has such a nice-“

“No no of course I get you Tae I was just teasing you! And I don’t need to hear about Mark’s body in detail.” said Ten, patting him on the shoulder. “Now pay attention to me and take photos of me!” Ten pouted, a whine creeping into his voice. 

“Yes yes okay I’m coming,” Taeyong said amusedly. 

After roaming the beach and downtown for a couple hours, Ten and Taeyong decided to return back to the dorm. It was past noon and the hottest part of the day was about to be upon them, and they wanted to be indoors. As Ten adequately put it, “I don’t need to damage my beautiful skin!”

Overall, it was a successful day of photo taking, and the two boys had fun documenting their trip on Snapchat. 

“Tae! He saw my story!” Ten squealed. “And oh my god he’s sending me a message right now look it says he’s typing-“ A ping sounded, indicating a message. From Johnny. Ten just stared at the notification.

“…Well? Are you going to open it or?” Taeyong asked, peering at Ten. 

“yes I just have to wait like thirty seconds so it isn’t creepy that I immediately opened it!” 

Taeyong laughed. “Ah, I see…Well thirty seconds have passed so open it!” 

Ten tapped on the notification.

From: Johnny  
You free this weekend? ☺

Ten screamed, making a few people around them startle.

“WHAT WHAT HAPPENED??” Taeyong yelled, tugging on Ten’s sleeve.

“He asked me on a date! Well technically no because he asked if I was free this weekend but you know-“ Ten whisper yelled.

“Ohhh my god I’m tearing up this is beautiful.” Taeyong said, wiping away a fake tear. 

“Oh my god stop!” Ten laughed.

“This is beautiful honestly. I’m so happy for you Ten!” Taeyong said sincerely, smiling at his best friend.

“Aww thanks Tae, I’m so happy too!” Ten replied, beaming and clutching his phone to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking of making the next chapter Ten and Johnny focused and follow them on their date, what do you think? :)  
> Also, today is my last day of my first year in college!!


	9. Ten out of Ten Date

“Oh that is so not fair.” Ten huffed, crossing his arms. Ten had just stepped out of the residence hall because Johnny said he was here. And he was. Standing at the bottom of the stairs and looking up at him with a stupid smile wearing a stupid denim jacket over a stupid pale gray shirt and stupid ripped denim jeans that made him look so good.

“What’s not fair?” Johnny asked, cocking his head. A worried look started forming on his face.

“What you’re wearing! No one should be able to rock denim on denim…but you do!” 

An amused look replaced the worried one on Johnny’s face as he watched Ten clomp down the stairs with a cute pout. Ten was also hugging a fluffy blanket to his chest, which just added to his cuteness and Johnny just wanted to gather him into his arms but he couldn’t because he might scare him off since it’s their first date-

“Come on!” Ten said, shaking Johnny out of his dilemma. 

“Okay okay I’m coming! And while I may rock denim on denim, you definitely rock black on black…on black.” Johnny replied. Ten was wearing a black shirt and black skinny jeans and black timberlands to complete the look. 

Ten slowed down to walk next to Johnny. “Is it too much black?” 

“Normally I would say yes but somehow you make it work,” Johnny said smiling, slinging his arm around Ten’s shoulder. Ten stiffened for a moment and Johnny nearly took his arm away because dammit he got ahead of himself and it just felt so natural-

Ten reached up and grasped on to his fingers, once again cutting off Johnny’s frantic chain of thought. Ten squeezed his fingers. “Well thank you.” He said shyly. Johnny hummed in response because he didn’t trust his voice to sound even. As they approached the car, Johnny reluctantly withdrew his arm and fingers from Ten’s grasp to take out his car keys. 

“So, where to?” Johnny asked, starting the car. 

“This sandwich place first,” Ten said, throwing the blanket in the back. Johnny wordlessly handed his phone to Ten so he could input the address. Johnny took the moment to observe Ten as he focused on his task. Johnny smiled as he thought back to when he messaged Ten. Ten had enthusiastically agreed to go on a date with him, but insisted that he plan it. Johnny had relented and agreed to drive them wherever Ten had decided. 

The sandwich place that Ten had chosen was by the beach. When they stepped out of the car, a light breeze welcomed them and Johnny saw Ten shiver involuntarily. 

“Hey I have an extra jacket in the back, you want it?” Johnny offered. He prayed that he said yes. When he left the dorm earlier this morning, he decided to bring an extra jacket on the slight chance that Ten doesn’t bring one and he would then be able to see Ten in his jacket. Call him weird, but Johnny desperately wanted to see Ten in his clothes.

Ten hesitated a moment before nodding shyly. Little did Johnny know, Ten purposely didn’t bring a jacket as an excuse to be closer to Johnny and perhaps cuddle up to him. But wearing his jacket would be even better. 

Johnny grinned and leaned back into the car to reach for the jacket. Ten eyed the sliver of skin that showed itself as Johnny’s shirt rode up. Ten unconsciously gulped as he saw the beginnings of a v-line peeking above his pants. Johnny straightened up and Ten rearranged his face so it wasn’t as apparent that he was openly thirsting for the man.

“Here,” Johnny said, stretching out his arm to offer a white and black windbreaker-like jacket. Ten grabbed it thankfully and put it on, immediately enveloped by the smell of Johnny. It didn’t smell like ‘the sea breeze with a hint of sandwood’ or anything specific like that as many fics described. Rather, it just smelled like…comfort. Or the smell made him feel comfortable, Ten wasn’t sure because couldn’t quite keep his thoughts straight at the moment. May god help me, Ten thought to himself as he restrained himself from pouncing on the man. 

“Wow I like this jacket! It has a vintage feel to it,” Ten said instead.

“Yeah I got it from a thrift store a while back. I like to go thrifting every so often.” Johnny explained with a smile.

Ten raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Wow really? I want to go thrifting more often.”

“I’ll take you sometime then!” 

The two smiled at each other briefly before looking away, both suddenly shy. 

Johnny wordlessly stuck his hand out, palms up towards Ten. 

Ten looked at his hand and met his gaze confusedly, when he realized that Johnny was saying that he wanted to hold his hand except he was being shy and not saying it out loud. Ten covered his mouth with his hand as he smiled and giggled, but nonetheless reached out with his other hand and grasped Johnny’s hand in his own. 

“Sooo,” Johnny started, swinging their clasped hands between them. “where is this sandwich place?”

“It’s right over here!” Ten pointed out. 

Johnny followed Ten’s pointing to see a small deli sandwiched between an Italian restaurant and a gift shop. 

“Oh that place? I’ve never been, but I’ve heard that it’s good!” Johnny commented, as he followed Ten’s lead into the deli.

“Same! I’ve been wanting to try it so here we are.” Ten replied, looking back at Johnny with a grin. 

The two boys stood side by side contemplating the menu that hung above the counter.

“Am I the only one who’s overwhelmed by the menu or?” Johnny whispered to Ten.

“No, I definitely am too.” Ten whispered back.

There were about eight chalkboards hung on the wall with various sandwich names scrawled in colorful chalk. It was cute, but a lot to take in. 

After a few minutes of deliberating, the boys ordered and sat down to wait for their order.

“Wow this place is pretty small,” Johnny noted looking around. The two of them were sitting at one of the three small tables crammed inside the small deli. 

“Yeah I wasn’t expecting that…but it’s very pretty outside with the fairy lights hanging above.” 

Johnny hummed in agreement. “So where to after this?”

“The beach!” Ten said excitedly, patting the blanket that he brought.

“But then why didn’t you bring a beach towel-“

Ten hushed Johnny. “No questions. You’ll see soon!”

Johnny smiled at Ten’s beaming smile. Heck, he was content with just sitting here and looking at Ten.

Their sandwiches were called out and the two of them grabbed their sandwiches and headed out. Johnny reached for the bag with their sandwiches from Ten with one hand and Ten’s hand with his other hand. Ten smiled gratefully at Johnny.

“Come on, the spot I want to go to is this way, like five minutes.” Ten tugged on Johnny’s hand.

“Alright alright I’m coming!” Johnny chuckled. 

They walked down the street lined with shops, occasionally stopping to look at something through a window. They passed a bakery and couldn’t resist the tempting smell that lingered outside so they went inside and came back out with freshly baked cookies.

Perhaps ten minutes later, the pair reached Ten’s desired spot. They were on a mini cliff and a strip of grass stretched across it. Families with their dogs and strollers walked through, stopping near the edge to look out at the beautiful view. Ten led Johnny onto the grass and stopped at a spot relatively away from the other visitors.

“Wow,” Johnny managed to say. “It’s so nice here!” 

“I know right? Now help me lay out this blanket.” 

Johnny turned to see Ten wrestling with the blanket that was flapping about in the breeze.

Johnny leapt over and grabbed the other end of the blanket and together they managed to straighten it out on the grass. Ten flopped onto one end of the blanket while Johnny grabbed the bag with their sandwiches and sat down next to Ten. 

“Hungry?” Johnny asked, reaching into the bag.

“God, yes.” Ten replied, sitting up. 

Johnny handed his sandwich to him and proceeded to unwrap his own.

“So yeah, this is it! I wanted to bring you on a picnic because I remembered you said you liked picnics…and I’ve been here a couple times before and it’s now my favorite spot to go! It’s just so pleasant here!”

Johnny watched Ten talk fondly. “Thanks Ten, I love it. Honestly, I couldn’t have done better.”

Ten blushed and looked down at his sandwich, busying himself by taking a bite. “Stop being so cute dammit,” he muttered under his breath.

“Me? Cute? Nah,” Johnny laughed. 

Ten gaped and lowered his sandwich. “Excuse me??”

Johnny took a bite out of his sandwich while raising an eyebrow at Ten. “I’m not cute!” he insisted, talking around a mouthful of sandwich. A piece of lettuce fell from his mouth in the process. Ten’s heart clenched at the sight.

“You’re right…you’re not cute...you’re beautiful.” Ten added.

Johnny blinked before breaking into a wide grin. “Oh my god stooppp did you just pull the ‘before and after telling someone they’re beautiful’ meme on me??”

Ten laughed. “I meant it though!”

Johnny rolled his eyes, but he wasn’t fooling Ten. Ten could see a bit of pink in Johnny’s cheeks. 

“Wait before we continue eating, I need to take a snapchat picture! This needs to be documented.” Johnny stated, pulling out his phone. Johnny took a video of his sandwich, the view of the beach, and then swiveled to Ten.

“Smile Ten!” Johnny sang.

Ten’s eyes widened as he was caught off guard. He thought Johnny was just taking a picture of their picnic, not of him. He blushed and smiled, then hid behind his sandwich. Johnny ended the video and chuckled, letting it replay. Ten leaned over and groaned as he watched himself smile and hide behind his sandwich.

“Awww,” Johnny cooed. “Wait, do you hear that?” 

“What?” Ten asked, leaning closer and peering at the video.

“…It’s the sound of my heart exploding after seeing your smile.” Johnny grinned, looking at Ten. 

It took a couple seconds for Ten’s brain to catch up with what he said and when it clicked, Ten groaned. It was a playful and affectionate groan though, and Johnny could tell in the way he pushed Johnny and how he smiled so freely and happily when Johnny fell onto his back.

The two boys chatted while eating their sandwiches, sharing stories of themselves from high school. Ten learned that Johnny played soccer, to which Ten became upset because again it wasn’t fair that Johnny was this hot. Ten personally found soccer players to be quite attractive. Johnny learned that Ten was a dancer and singer, to which he wasn’t surprised after seeing him and Taeyong perform at the festival. 

“I’m so jealous…dancing is so cool I wish I could dance.” Johnny admitted, laughing.

“Well I can teach you!” Ten cheerfully replied. “I believe Taeyong invited Mark to come watch us practice sometime, so you can come along too!” 

Johnny smiled at how eager Ten seemed at the suggestion. “I would love that,” he responded. 

To their right, a small child screamed and began chasing one of the many birds that walked around on the grass. A flock of them flew up into the sky, noisily flying over Johnny and Ten’s head. The child continued to chase them and ran by them, while his parents followed at a slower pace.

“Well I guess we should be going, looks like we’re going to be chased from our spot.” Johnny said looking at Ten, only to find him looking at the child with a fond look.

“He’s so cute!” Ten cooed. 

“Uh, no he isn’t” Johnny said distastefully. 

Ten gasped. “Do you not like kids?”

“Not really…they’re so…loud.”

“Okay true but they’re so cute! And sweet and precious…” Ten trailed off.

“Mm, but they can’t compare to you sooo…” Johnny said, grinning.

“Oh my god stop,” Ten whined, looking away with a blush and a smile. Johnny would never stop, not if it meant that he would get to see Ten blush and smile like that every single time. 

“Anyways, you’re right let’s pack up and get going.” Ten said, standing up and dusting himself off. The two of them packed up the blanket, collected their trash, and walked away holding hands. 

“OOo, can we stop for ice cream?” Johnny asked, looking at Ten with wide eyes and pointing at a gelato place.

“Yes sure, why not.” Ten replied, chuckling fondly. They stood in line at the gelato place and debated on ice cream flavors, before finally settling on mocha chip for Johnny and passion lemon for Ten. Johnny hummed happily as he licked his ice cream cone. Ten shook his head with a smile at how content Johnny looked. Despite Johnny’s height, he was just like a baby. Cute, Ten thought. 

And as Johnny drove them back to the dorm with the windows down and Ten’s hair blowing back, Ten felt happy and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I had a bit of fun writing this chapter and throwing in some puns (i.e. the deli place was 'sandwiched' between two stores LOL *pats myself on the back*)  
> But yeah sorry this took long...  
> If you want a oneshot or scene written for you, come shoot me a request on my tumblr ! @sunshine-bluez hehe :) Btw I'm a fan of quite a few kpop groups sooo (NCT, SEVENTEEN, BTS, SHINEE...)  
> So yeah pls come through bc I am fond of quite a few boys and I wanna write about themm


	10. Dance Practice

“Now I love our precious Win Win, but he really needs to hurry up.” Taeyong announced, tapping his foot impatiently.

Taeyong, Ten, Lucas, and Jaehyun were standing outside Win Win’s dorm building, waiting for the boy to come down so they could all walk to the dance building together. It was Saturday, or in other words, dance practice day. The boys always booked a dance room for five hours each Saturday to practice and hang out. 

“Mark and Johnny said they’re coming out now!” Ten said.

“Oooh, we get to meet the boyfriends huh?” Lucas asked with a mischievous smile.

“We’re not official yet!” Ten protested but blushing all the same.

“But you guys are basically boyfriends,” Jaehyun stated.

Instead of participating in the conversation, Taeyong was instead staring intently at Mark’s dorm, a couple buildings down. Let’s just say that Taeyong knew Lucas and Jaehyun were trying to embarrass him and Ten, and Taeyong was going to just pretend they weren’t. By anxiously looking for Mark. And Johnny.

“I’m here!” Win Win announced out of breath, bounding down the stairs.

“Jesus about time,” Lucas called out. “About to meet the boyfriends!”

Before Ten could protest again, Taeyong caught sight of them.

“Mark! Johnny! Over here!” Taeyong yelled, waving his arm.

Taeyong turned to face his group. “They’re here! And jesus why do you guys look so intimidating stop.” Taeyong protested. Lucas and Jaehyun had their hands in their pockets and their hips slightly cocked. Win Win was, well, he was being the cheerful bunny he always was, shyly smiling and clutching his bag to his chest.

Mark bounded over and collided with Taeyong, giving him a big hug. Johnny pulled Ten into his arms for a hug as well, before pulling back and smiling at the rest of them.

“Mark, Johnny, this is Lucas, Jaehyun, and Win Win! They’re part of our group.” Taeyong explained, pointing at each person as he introduced them.

Mark smiled and stuck his hand out for the typical bro slap and half hug. Personally, Taeyong thought the motion was too bro-ish for him so he always went for a hug, because Taeyong was a soft boy who liked embracing people, so sue him. But it didn’t matter because thankfully Lucas, Jaehyun, and Win Win seemed to immediately get along with Johnny and Mark. Not that he doubted them, but it was relieving nonetheless.

“Alright let’s go guys, Jungwoo, and Doyoung are definitely going to get there before us and I don’t want to make them wait too long.” Ten announced, clapping his hands. Together they all walked off, all of them having separate conversations. Taeyong fell in step with Win Win and Mark.

“So, how long have you known Taeyong?” Win Win asked Mark. 

“Hm, almost a month by now…we share a class together, and he sat next to me. I actually remember the day he sat down next to me! I was so shocked that such a beautiful human being had the audacity to exist, let alone sit next to me. But things didn’t really start until a couple weeks ago…” Mark shared.

“Ahh, I see…funny how you think that Taeyong is so perfect because I remember him coming home that day and every day after that telling us about his interactions with you and he would just gush like you wouldn’t believe.” Win Win said laughing.

“Stop exposing me like that Win Win!” Taeyong whined.

“Really?” Mark asked at the same time.

“Yup,” Win Win said cheerfully, popping the p and smirking at Taeyong while looking awfully proud of himself.

“Woooww, how cute,” Mark said amusedly, laughing and looking at Taeyong fondly.

“Yeah he is,” Win Win laughed. “Taeyong is like, our dad but also a baby at the same time.” 

“Yeah I can see that,” Mark replied. “He did tell me that he needs a sugar daddy.”

“Oh my god Taeyong really?” Win Win snorted out between laughs. 

“What, I’m broke and I just want someone to buy me things!” Taeyong protested haughtily.

“Mm you’re right that does sound nice,” Win Win admitted amusedly. 

“What sounds nice?” Lucas shouted, bounding up and slinging his arm around Win Win.

“A sugar daddy,” Win Win replied.

“Oh, I kind of have a sugar daddy!” Lucas exclaimed.

“What?” Taeyong said, whipping around to look at Lucas. “Who? How come you never told us?”

Lucas waved off Taeyong. “This guy from work. You know how I work at the campus market? Well this coworker has been buying me drinks and snacks. He bought me a pint of ice cream yesterday actually!”

“What?? Why??” Taeyong asked, still confused and slightly in disbelief. 

“I mean come on, look at him Taeyong. Who wouldn’t buy him stuff?” Mark said, gesturing at Lucas.

“Thank you! I like him,” Lucas said pointing at Mark and laughing. “But nah I think it was because the first few days I started working there I was in a bad mood and he just wanted to be my friend? But he thought that I didn’t like him or something, so he just started buying me things… at least that’s what my other coworkers said.” Lucas explained.

“So…he’s buying your friendship?” Taeyong asked.

“Yeah I guess? I haven’t had the heart to tell him that I wasn’t mad at him back then…and plus I like free drinks and snacks.”

“OH my god Lucas you’re terrible!” Taeyong scolded, slapping Lucas on the shoulder. “That poor boy just wants to be your friend…or more than a friend maybe since he keeps buying you things!”

Lucas shrugged and Taeyong sighed. Taeyong peeked behind him, sneaking a look at Ten, Johnny and Jaehyun who were having their own conversation. 

“So what do you study?” Jaehyun asked Johnny. 

“Business!” Johnny cheerfully replied.

“Wait really? I am too! I’m actually interning at this hair product place! I help with their branding.” Jaehyun explained.

“No way, that’s so cool!” Johnny exclaimed. Now that he knew this, he wasn’t too surprised. He could easily see Jaehyun marketing a product with his good looks. Jaehyun was a low-key kind of handsome, the type that you don’t notice but once you do, you wonder how you missed him. Nothing like his Ten though, Johnny thought, looking over at Ten with a smile. His Ten was bright and beautiful and just captivating. Ten was currently oblivious to Johnny’s fond thoughts and swinging their clasped hands and humming under his breath. 

“Yeah it is! I get some of the hair products too, which is always a plus.”

“I can account for that! Jaehyun is our hook-up. The products are niiicce.” Ten said, popping into the conversation.

“I believe you, I mean look at your guys’ hair! I want my hair to be as good looking as yours Jaehyun.” Johnny replied.

“Oh please, your hair seems quite luscious Johnny,” replied Jaehyun, chuckling. “But next time you’re over, I’ll give you some of the samples for you to take.”

Johnny smiled in response. “Wow thanks man! That’s kind of you.”

Jaehyun waved him off. “No problem dude. Gotta keep Ten in my good graces so…” 

“Oh? And why is that?” Johnny asked, cocking an eyebrow and glancing at Ten.

“Well, Ten is quite the character when he is mad, and I don’t want his wrath directed towards me.” Jaehyun replied, mouth quirking up a bit in amusement.

“Oh shut up, I’m not a ‘character’ when I’m mad or whatever you mean,” Ten pouted.

“Ten you got mad at Lucas for drinking some of your milk so you took a bite out of each of his cookies from his favorite bakery which is like twenty minutes away.” Jaehyun said, deadpanning.

Johnny laughed. “Wow feisty aren’t you? And that doesn’t seem so bad…”

“See?” Ten exclaimed, glaring at Jaehyun. 

“But then again that is kind of odd, and savage of you the more I think about it…” Johnny continued.

“I mean, he drank my favorite milk that the market didn’t have stocked for a whole month so it was only fair that I ate some of his favorite foods…” Ten muttered.

Johnny raised an eyebrow. “I mean that’s fair, but milk is just milk Ten.”

“No you don’t understand, it was chocolate coconut almond milk Johnny! I’m not so petty as to get upset over regular milk!”

“Wait what kind of milk? I didn’t even know that it existed…” 

“Me neither, but I have to say it is quite good.” Said Jaehyun.

“Well it’s the best. Next time you’re over I’ll let you have some, but no one else.” Ten pointedly looked Jaehyun.

Before Jaeyhyun could reply, Taeyong announced that they had finally arrived. The whole group traipsed into the building and up the stairs, turned down a hall and walked to the glass dance studio at the very end. 

Lucas swung the door open and leapt in dramatically. “We’re here!” he announced, standing with his hands on his hips and his feet in a wide stance as if he was some superhero.

“Finally! We were starting to think that something happened to you guys,” Jungwoo said rolling his eyes.

“Blame Win Win!” Lucas shouted, striding over to the side of the room to drop his bag off.

“Win Win,” Jungwoo admonished. 

“I’m sorry!” Win Win apologized, a little whine coming out.

“Well at least you made it, six minutes late. Not bad, considering that one time you guys were thirty minutes late.” Doyoung laughed, approaching Taeyong and Jaehyun. 

“Shh, we never speak of that!” Taeyong whisper yelled.

Jaehyun laughed and stepped forward to draw Doyoung into a hug. “It feels like forever since I last saw you.”

“It’s only been a week Jaehyun,” Doyoung responded with a smile, patting Jaehyun on the back. 

Taeyong clapped his hands, drawing everyone’s attention. “Alright Doyoung, Jungwoo, this is Johnny, and Mark!” Taeyong pointed to each person, ending it by slinging his arm over Mark’s shoulders, drawing him to his side. Hello’s echoed around the room and smiles were exchanged. 

“So you’re gonna stay for practice today?” Jungwoo asked, walking over to them.

“Yeah!” Mark replied.

“Well you’re in for a treat. Taeyong and Ten are definitely the better dancers.” 

“I’m sure you’re all great dancers though,” Mark reassured.

Taeyong watched the exchange fondly. Jungwoo was a good, steady, dependable guy who was good at judging other people’s characters. So it was relieving to see him interact well with Mark.

“But we did that song last time!” Ten whined.

“But it’s a good warm up song!” Doyoung insisted.

Taeyong turned to see Doyoung and Ten at the stereo once again arguing over song choices. 

“Here Johnny, you pick a song from this list.” Ten said, thrusting the phone into Johnny’s hands.

Johnny chuckled and complied, scrolling through. “Oooh, I choose Baby Boy.” Johnny announced.

Doyoung groaned while Ten cheered. “Not the Beyonce song I wanted, but Beyonce nonetheless!” Ten crowed.

The rest of the boys shook their heads at their antics. 

“Doyoung, we can warm up to the song that you want after Baby Boy,” Taeyong offered.

“Hah!” Doyoung said, sticking his tongue out at Ten. Ten retaliated by sticking his tongue out too. Taeyong just chuckled. 

Everyone moves to take a spot in the studio, while Mark and Johnny sit down against one of the walls to watch. 

Baby Boy – and a whole slew of other songs – were one of the boys’ warm up songs. It was a combination of quick footwork, hip hop elements, and a few squats thrown in as well because Ten came up with the choreo for this song and he wanted some “sexy elements” too. The boys have done this song quite a few times – again because of Ten – and thus knew the choreo quite well. As a result, the boys had added their own flair to the choreo, seen in the languid roll of Jungwoo’s body, the crisp movements of Doyoung, and the dramatic and slightly exaggerated movements of Lucas at certain parts.

Left, right, criss cross, turn, slide to the right, lunge and lean, Taeyong counted the beats and his body effortlessly followed through with the motions, his body leaning into a right lunge and his left arm coming up and over to reach to the right. He briefly made eye contact with Mark, who was staring intently at him with a small smile on his lips. Taeyong sent him a wink before straightening himself, spinning to the left and swiftly dropping into a squat, bouncing on the balls of his feet for one, two, and up. He snuck a look at Mark again to see him biting his lip and smiling at Taeyong. Taeyong’s heart fluttered for a moment, before he silently admonished himself to focus on the warm up song and not try to seduce his boyfriend. 

The next song played and the boys all smoothly transitioned, bodies following the beat effortlessly. Once they finished their warm up with only one hiccup – Ten tripped over his feet but quickly regained his composure – Taeyong laid out the plan. 

“Okay so we’re performing Boss in two weeks, so let’s polish that up first, and then we can break off into smaller groups.”

Noises of agreement fluttered through the room.

“Don’t forget that we have our midterm performance in two weeks as well,” Jaehyun piped up, pointing at Taeyong, Doyoung, Ten, and himself. “So could we practice later?”

“Oh shit you’re right,” Ten cursed.

“Yeah that’s a good idea. Our song is like eighty percent done right?” Taeyong asked.

“Yeah, pretty much. And we’ve only learned like half of the dance.” Doyoung added.

Taeyong scrunched his face up in distaste as he thought about the amount of work he needed to complete. Well, no time to pout about it now he supposes.

“Alright, positions!” Taeyong announced, clapping his hands.

And so the next couple hours saw the boys running through the choreography again and again, taking breaks here and there. They taught Mark and Johnny small bits of the choreo, and the two surprised them all with how easily they picked up the choreography. 

“Oh my god Mark!” Taeyong suddenly shouted hit with a revelation. Everyone turned to him. “You said that you did a little bit of rap right? Do you think you could come up with something for Boss? It’s been bothering me because I can feel that something is just…missing from the song. And I think it’s you!”

Mark blinked at him. “I mean…I could try? No promises though, I mean I don’t even know if I’m good enough?” 

Taeyong strode over and put both his hands on Mark’s shoulders. “Of course babe. I don’t want to pressure you into it if you aren’t comfortable. But I truly think you can do it. I’ll give you a sheet of our lyrics later and you can read through it.”

“Yeah…yeah okay.” Mark said, absorbing the sudden change of events with a dumbfounded face. To be honest, he was more thrown off by the ‘babe’ that Taeyong threw in there than the fact that he just asked him to come up with a part for their song.

“Alright, that settles that. Let’s break off into smaller groups!” Taeyong decided, swiveling around to face the rest of the group. The last couple hours of practice saw Taeyong, Ten, Doyoung and Jaehyun finishing up their song and dance, and Jungwoo, Win Win, and Lucas teaching Mark and Johnny old dances they’ve done. When Taeyong, Ten, Doyoung, and Jaehyun finished up their performance, they performed it for the rest of the group so that Mark could get a grasp of the song concept.

“Jesus, I am tired. I actually have zero energy left.” Ten huffed, laying splayed on the ground. 

“Agreed.” Jaehyun added.

“Kun said that we can all come over right now!” Lucas announced, currently slouched against the wall by his bag.

A chorus of cheers rang through the studio as the boys slowly gathered themselves up.

“Kun?” Mark asked as Taeyong walked over to where Mark was sitting cross-legged by his bag.

“Yeah, he’s a friend of ours!” Taeyong explained.

“Another dance friend?”

Taeyong chuckled. “Yes, a singer too.”

“I’m starting to see a pattern.” Mark mused.

Taeyong swatted him on the head. “What can I say? Dancers and singers are the best.”

Mark hummed in agreement.

“There is a high chance of Kun’s friends being there too, who are in extension our friends too-“

“Let me guess, do they sing and dance?”

“Yeah, they do.” Taeyong laughed, gazing in wonder and amusement at Mark who stood up and picked up Taeyong’s bag. 

“Well, what are we waiting for then?” Mark asked, handing his bag to Taeyong and turning to walk out with the rest of the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite milk is chocolate coconut almond milk sue me.  
> This chapter ended up being longer than I expected woops. But the next chapter is gonna be fun, I'm throwin in the dreamies :) My goal here is for Mark and Johnny to meet all of NCT slowly hehe.


	11. Good Times

The boys traipsed outside and were met with a light breeze and the setting sun. Ten shivered and took off his backpack, rifling through it and pulling out a jacket that looked oddly familiar – 

“Wait that’s my jacket!” Johnny said out loud with realization. Ten froze momentarily as he put it on, before looking away feigning ignorance.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ten replied, putting his backpack back on.

Johnny laughed, swinging his arm around Ten’s shoulder and pulling him in for a side hug. “It looks nice on you, you can wear it anytime,” he said quietly, smooshing his cheek into Ten’s hair. Ten giggled and squeezed Johnny before pulling away and grabbing his hand.

“Come on, let’s catch up to the rest!” 

“Geez, they all walk so fast!” Johnny whined, but walking faster nonetheless.

“Okay so Kun asked us to buy some linguini from the market for dinner!” Lucas announced to the group.

“Okay, let’s go to Walter’s market since it’s on the way to his apartment.” Said Taeyong.

“Ooo, ask if he has ice cream! I’m feelin ice cream tonight,” Ten piped up from the back of the group.

A beat later, Lucas shouted that Kun did not have ice cream.

“Alright, we’ll get some ice cream too.” Taeyong said, laughing.

They all walked into the small campus market, Taeyong swiftly moving ahead to grab the linguini. The rest of the boys wandered about, grabbing various snacks and drinks.

“So, what kind of ice cream?” Taeyong asked, raising his voice so the rest of the boys could hear him.

“Oreo!” 

“Mint chip!”

“Coffee please!”

“I’m good with Oreo!”

Taeyong grabbed the flavors that everyone wanted. Win Win sidled up to him, helping him hold the ice cream pints.

“You want strawberry right?” Taeyong asked, already grabbing the strawberry flavor.

“Oh, it’s okay I’m fine with anything-“

Taeyong set the strawberry flavor into Win Win’s arms, smiling at him.

“Thanks Tae,” Win Win replied bashfully.

“Of course Winnie,” Taeyong replied, turning back to the freezer. “And you want chocolate right?” he asked, hip bumping Mark who was standing on the other side of him.

“Yup! But I can pay for it myself-“ Mark began.

“Nope. Nonsense, I’ll buy it for you.” Taeyong said, cutting Mark off resolutely. “Alright, let’s go check-out our stuff Win Win!” He exclaimed, brushing past both boys.

Mark raised an eyebrow at Win Win.

“He’s in mom mode,” Win Win explained. “He starts doting on us in a scarily efficient manner.”

Mark’s mouth made an ‘o’ in understanding. “Well I’m not complaining.”

Win Win laughed, before setting out to follow Taeyong to the cash register. “Me neither.”

Once the boys all paid, they crowded outside, chattering over each other.

“I’m telling you, they’re not spicy!” Taeyong insisted, attempting to feed Doyoung a chip.

“Taeyong the flavor on the bag literally says hot garli-mmf” Taeyong prevented Doyoung from finishing his sentence by cramming the chip into his mouth.

“There you go, that’s right,” Taeyong cooed. 

“Thanks mom,” Doyoung muttered with a mouth full of chip. 

“No proble – oh my GOD DOYOUNG TAKE THIS – “ Taeyong shrieked, shoving the bags of groceries and hot garlic chips into a startled Doyoung’s arms. “DO YOU SEE THAT SHIBA IT IS SO CUTE OH MY GOD – can I pet your dog?” Taeyong managed to ask in a normal person voice to the girl with the dog. How he manages to transition from excited shouting to a polite, normal-level voice without getting whiplash, no one knows. She laughed and nodded, leading to a squeal from Taeyong. He nearly fell in his hurry to cuddle with the fluffy dog, nuzzling his face in its neck.

“Mark Mark hurry take my phone and take a pic please please!” 

Mark grabbed the phone out of Taeyong’s hands and snapped a few pics, smiling broadly the entire time. 

Once the pictures were taken, the rest of the boys converged on the dog and cooed various things in soft puppy voices.

“Aww hi baby,”

“Look at you you’re so cute and soft!”

“A cuuutie pie my heart”

“best boy!”

After a few minutes of petting and professing their love for the dog, the boys departed, profusely thanking the girl.

“Oh my god that was so cathartic and wholesome,” Ten said, letting out a heavy breath.

“I agree, ten out of ten the best pupper I’ve seen in awhile.” Lucas added.

“No that pup was at least a twelve out of ten,” Jungwoo retorted.

Meanwhile, Taeyong was zooming in on the pictures, cooing and babbling happily.

“Shibas are my favorite dogs,” Taeyong explained to Mark, who was gazing at him fondly and amusedly.

“Hm, somehow I could tell.” Mark replied.

The rest of the walk to Kun’s apartment was filled with arguments of what type of dog was the best, which lead to a discussion about the resident corgi man on campus who had the two cutest corgis that he walked around campus. There was also someone who had a Chihuahua that walked around with a small red backpack on its back. It was known as the lucky puppy and Taeyong’s day always turned out for the best whenever he saw it. 

As they climbed up the stairs to Kun’s apartment, the door swung open to reveal Kun standing with his hands on his hips. 

“I could hear you guys coming from a mile away.” He admonished. His stern look wavered before breaking into a smile.

“AW YOU MISSED US!” Lucas shouted, rushing forward and squeezing Kun. 

Kun laughed and returned the hug. “You could say that.” The boys squeezed their way into the apartment, each giving Kun a hug.

“Where’s everyone else?” Taeyong asked Kun. “I wanna introduce Mark and Johnny to everyone!”

“Yes, where are our children?” Ten asked, looping his arm around Taeyong’s waist and looking at Kun.

“They should be – “ Kun began, but was cut off with a high pitched shriek that sounded like a dolphin.

Taeyong and Ten responded with their own shriek, scrambling into the living room. 

No verbal words were exchanged, only varying levels of shrieks as Taeyong and Ten collided with four boys. Doyoung, Jaehyun, Lucas, Win Win, and Jungwoo piled into the room as well, with slightly lower energy levels but with huge grins on their faces nonetheless. Mark and Johnny came in last, looking slightly confused and amused.

Kun popped up behind them looking apologetic. “I swear, they’re all so dramatic. They all saw each other a week ago.”

Taeyong and Ten were currently squeezing the life out of two scrawny boys between the two of them, fake crying and petting their hair while saying “my children!” over and over again. Another boy was excitedly hugging the other boys one by one, getting his cheeks pinched by Jaehyun and Lucas. Another boy had excitedly separated the group hug that was Taeyong, Ten, and was positively vibrating.

“HeeeelllooooOOoo!” he shouted.

Ten took one look at him and simply said “okay goodbye my energetic son,” before turning away from him.

An offended wail came from the boy, but was immediately cut off by Ten squeezing the boy and laughing while saying “I’m just kidding Haechan I’m kidding!”

Taeyong clapped his hands loudly, trying to restore order to the small room that was crowded with boys.

“Guys! Kids! You guys need to meet someone!” He shouted.

The four boys immediately extricated themselves from their clingy hugs and straightened themselves out. Kun wormed his way in as well to stand next to the four.

“Okay, this is Mark and Johnny,” Taeyong introduced, pointing at each boy. “And these are our sons, Chenle, Jisung, Renjun, and Haechan.”

“We’re only a year younger you know,” the Renjun boy muttered, but smiling widely anyways.

Haechan bounded forward and pulled Mark into a big hug, surprising the boy. 

“Hi hi, nice to meet you boyfriend!” 

Mark laughed and squeezed Haechan back once he got over his surprise.

“Hello hello!” he responded.

Haeachan pulled away and held Mark at arm’s length, looking him over.

“We’re going to be great friends,” he said solemnly. 

“You don’t have to be friends with him if you don’t want to Mark, we understand.” Ten whispered loudly to Mark.

Haechan glared at Ten. “Hey don’t get in the way of our budding relationship okay? You’ve got yourself quite the specimen over there, so back off.” He replied, looking at Johnny. Haechan turned to face Johnny and stuck his fist out for a bump. “Hello you are one fine – “ 

“Oohhhkay so let’s go over here – “ Ten interrupted, tugging on Johnny’s arm.

“Whoa hold on Ten it would be rude of me to leave when Haechan here is talking to me,” Johnny said laughing, tugging Ten back and tucking him under his arm.

“Yeah Ten gosh you’re so uncivilized. I was trying to say that your boyfriend over here is one fine piece of artwork, like dang.” Haechan admitted, turning his nose up at Ten in fake hurt. “Like, hold me until the pain goes away kind of dang.”

“Okay okay enough guys! Taeyong can you come help me make food? Since we’re the only two capable people here,” Kun added under his breath.

Taeyong chuckled and nodded, going with Kun to the kitchen. “So what are we making?”

“Mushroom and bacon carbonara.” Kun stated, flitting about the kitchen and grabbing various items.

“Ooo yum!” Taeyong responded, grabbing a pot and filling it with water to boil the linguini.

“Can I help with anything?” Chenle asked, bounding into the kitchen. Taeyong sent him a fond look. Chenle was a silly boy but could be quite mature at times, often asking if he could help in any way. 

“Yeah, why don’t you cut the mushrooms?” Taeyong suggested.

Chenle nodded and grabbed a cutting board. Two arms suddenly wrapped around Taeyong’s waist, bringing his back to someone’s front.

“I can help too,” Mark said, his voice muffled in the back of Taeyong’s shirt. Taeyong chuckled and patted Mark’s hands, which were clasped over his stomach. 

“Your job is to look cute,” Taeyong said.

“Done. Check. What’s next?” Mark said cutely, wriggling his way under Taeyong’s arm. Taeyong automatically dropped his arm to wrap it around Mark’s waist.

“Hmm, well-“

Taeyong was interrupted by a small grunt of frustration from Chenle. Mark broke away from Taeyong to peer over Chenle’s shoulder.

“Oh here, it’s easier if you cut them like this,” Mark advised, gently taking the knife from Chenle and quickly slicing them.

“Woowww, you’re so cool!” Chenle said in awe.

“It’s no big deal,” Mark replied blushing but preening under the attention nonetheless.

Taeyong rolled his eyes fondly before turning back to the pot which was at a boil now. Taeyong absentmindedly put the noodles in, thinking fondly of Mark. God, every action Taeyong did towards Mark was done fondly. Taeyong was done for. 

Kun’s voice broke him out of his reverie. “Gosh I never would’ve thought that I would be grateful you were here to boil water.”

Taeyong raised an eyebrow in question.

“The other day I asked Jisung to boil some water and he boiled the water over so it was spilling all over the sides everywhere.”

Taeyong laughed. “Oh my god Jisung,” 

“Yeah and because the water was spilling over and into the fire, the fire was crackling you know? So he runs into my room screaming ‘KUN THE WATER IS HISSING ITS ANGRY AT ME’”

Taeyong doubled over in laughter.

“He’s ridiculous,” Kun sighed. “Anyways, go ahead with the others. I’ll take care of the rest while the noodles cook.”

Taeyong nodded and stepped out of the kitchen into the living room. Johnny and Ten were taking selfies, with Lucas photobombing in the back. Haechan was in the process of dragging Lucas away from the two, saying “Let’s go Lucas, quit ruining the cute lovebird’s pictures.”

Lucas pouted but then perked up when he saw Chenle, Renjun, and Win Win chattering in Chinese over Facetime with Chenle’s parents. He bounded into the four, worming his way in and excitedly inserted himself in the conversation as well. Taeyong’s heart softened at the sight, seeing the four of them comfortably conversing in Chinese and smiling widely. They all got up and scrambled into the kitchen to include Kun as well, Chenle’s parents cooing at Kun and saying how mature he is and thanking him for taking care of all the boys.

Jaehyun and Doyoung were on the couch looking at photos together, probably of the recent Met Gala and all the stunning runway looks. Those two always looked stunning, and frequently went shopping together for the hottest looks.

Haechan had gone to the kitchen and dragged Mark out, the two of them plopping on the other end of the couch. 

Taeyong suddenly shivered, aware of how cold the room was. Kun and the gang liked their apartment on the colder side, which Taeyong was fine with but he was wearing a thin shirt today, which was doing nothing in defending him from the cold. He quickly made his way down the hallway and into Chenle’s room, where he knew the young boy had two fluffy blankets. Taeyong figured Chenle could spare a blanket for one cold boy, that one cold boy being himself. He grabbed the navy blue blanket and quickly wrapped it around himself, shuffling back into the living room and quite literally falling onto the couch next to Mark. 

“Hey there,” Mark said amusedly. Taeyong wordlessly hummed and shifted around until he was comfortably curled around Mark’s back.

“Okay I’m going to leave you two before I puke at your cuteness,” Haechan declared, standing up.

“Noo, you don’t have to leave,” Taeyong whined.

“Dinner is literally in like five minutes, I’ll see you then.” Haechan mused.

Taeyong huffed before turning to Mark. “So how are you doing?” Taeyong asked.

“Good,” Mark replied with a smile. “I really like everyone!”

Taeyong smiled softly at that. He knew that Mark and his group of friends would get along fine, but it was still relieving to hear it.

“I really like Haechan. We exchanged numbers already.” Mark added.

“Oh really?” Taeyong commented, raising an eyebrow in surprise. But once he thought about it, he wasn’t too surprised that Haechan and Mark immediately hit it off. Both were feisty at times and silly in general.

“But you don’t need to worry about him taking your place or anything,” Mark hastily said, interpreting Taeyong’s silent contemplation as a bad sign. Taeyong chuckled and pressed a kiss to Mark’s forearm. 

“I wasn’t worried but thank you for the reassurance nonetheless.” 

Mark smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Taeyong immediately sighed in content, pressing his head against Mark’s head for more pats. Mark complied and ran one hand through his hair and scrolled through his phone with the other. 

“Alright everyone, food is ready!” Kun announced, appearing from the kitchen with a pan of noodles. Everyone scrambled up and rushed to the small living room table.

“There’s not enough room for all of us around the table, so how about we get our food and bring it to the living room?” Doyoung suggested. 

A chorus of agreements sounded through the room, along with the clattering of chopsticks and plates as fourteen hungry boys attacked the three pans of carbonara.

The boys all settled themselves around the living room in a vague circle-like shape. Ten, Jaehyun, and Johnny were clustered together, Lucas, Win Win, and Haechan in another group, next to them. Taeyong and Mark made their way to Renjun and Kun seated together on the couch. Doyoung and Jungwoo sat at the feet of the couch, along with Chenle and Jisung. 

There were way too many boys in the modestly-sized living room, but Taeyong wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Haechan was taking cute selfies with Win Win of their food and making finger hearts to post on his snapchat story. ‘Gotta keep my loyal followers updated with whatever I’m doing,’ Haechan had answered when Taeyong noted that Haechan’s whole life was essentially documented on Snapchat.

“Wait I want to take a cute selfie too,” Lucas whined, pouting next to Win Win. Haechan laughed and included him in the selfie as well, all three boys ducking their heads to look at the selfie. 

“Wow, I look cute,” Lucas noted. After a second he gasped and covered his mouth. “Wait I shouldn’t call myself cute, that’s narcissistic.” 

“You’re cute Lucas, very cute.” Win Win said, patting Lucas’s leg.

“AWW WINNIE YOU’RE SO CUTE!” Lucas shouted in response. Haechan shouted as well demanding that he be included as well. 

Ten was showing Jaehyun pictures he had taken around campus. “Johnny actually inspired me to pick up my photography hobby again!” he exclaimed, beaming under the compliments Jaehyun was showering him with. 

“So you’re into photography?” Jaehyun asked Johnny.

“Yeah! I actually work for TREND magazine here on campus! I don’t know if you’ve heard of them-“

“Oh my god yes!?” Jaehyun and Doyoung shouted at the same time, leaning towards Johnny with excited energy pouring off of them. At their exclamation the rest of the boys turned to give their attention to Johnny.

“Oh, well I’m a photographer for them! I take photos of the models and whatnot, whatever the issue’s theme is.” Johnny commented with a smile on his face.

“Taeyong, are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Jungwoo asked, looking at Taeyong intensely.

“Uhmm… maybe?” 

“Johnny can take photos of us! Just imagine, a whole spread on us and our upcoming performances! That would get us the publicity we want!” Jungwoo excitedly exclaimed. “Of course if Johnny is okay with that, as well as TREND.” He added hastily.

“OH my god that would be so cool,”

“Holy, can you imagine –“

“Duuudde,”

“So what do you say???” Ten asked, turning to Johnny with hopeful eyes.

“That…would actually be a great idea.” Johnny replied with a matching smile. “I can definitely ask them and see if we can work something out.”

Everyone cheered and buzzed excitedly. Taeyong leaned into Mark contentedly, insides positively vibrating with the excitement of this opportunity. Potential opportunity, Taeyong’s brain helpfully supplied.

After the boys finished up their food, they all took their leave, some to go home and play games, some to finish up homework, and some to sleep early. The second years all bid their goodbyes with promises of seeing each other soon, the first years nodding and insisting that it be soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee I got a little carried away with this chapter haha. The ending of this chapter is a bit rushed aha because if I didn't end it soon then it would go on forever...and I wasn't sure exactly how I wanted to end it *sweats*  
> Btw the age difference between the older members and the dreamies is constrained down to just one year for the sake of this AU.
> 
> Leave comments below and let me know what you think! I love chatting with y'all :)


	12. Fluff

To: Mark  
So what are your plans for Tuesday?

To: Taeyong  
Mm after our class together I’m going shopping with my friends Jeno and Jaemin  
I’m gonna be third-wheeling *sigh*

To: Mark  
I can whisk you away and we can go get food?  
The young’uns wanted to see you again

To: Taeyong  
I would love that but I promised I would go with them  
They wanted quality time with me haha

To: Mark  
Aw that’s cute, I understand

To: Taeyong  
Wait  
I have an idea  
Why don’t you just come with us?  
Bring the children too

To: Mark  
Are you sure? We wouldn’t be intruding or anything would we

To: Taeyong  
Nah, they’ve been wanting to meet you anyways  
Plus I want them to meet your friends  
I feel like they’ll get along quite well

To: Mark  
Hehe alright, sounds like a plan  
<3

Tuesday rolled around, and Taeyong was excited to see Mark. Granted he saw him yesterday, but still. Taeyong was weak and he always wanted to see him. He grabbed his car keys and left the dorm to go pick up Renjun and Haechan, the only two out of the group of first years who could come today. Mark, Jeno, and Jaemin had just gotten to the mall, according to the text he just received from Mark. Taeyong would’ve left earlier, but his class had just ended, and he couldn’t skip that class. Not with a test coming up in a week. 

Taeyong made the quick drive to the other side of campus where the first years lived, pulling up next to their apartment building and honking his horn.

A moment later, the door swung open to reveal Renjun and Haechan waving goodbye to Kun.

“Get in losers, we’re going shopping!” Taeyong shouted, sticking his head out the window with a goofy grin.

Renjun groaned while Haechan cheered, bounding up to the car.

On the drive over to the mall, Taeyong gave a quick run-down of Jeno and Jaemin.

“Okay so here is all I know about the two. They’re dating, and apparently very cute together, so cute that it give Mark cavities which is why he invited all of us to join him. They’re both first years, and Mark thinks that all of you guys will get along splendidly.”

Renjun and Haechan nodded while Taeyong spoke, listening intently.

“That’s it.” Taeyong admitted as the two boys waited expectantly to hear more.

“Well okay!” Haechan beamed, smiling in the back seat.

“I’m excited!” Renjun commented solemnly.

Taeyong smiled softly, eyes flitting to the rearview mirror to see the two boys talking animatedly in the back.

Just as Taeyong parked the car, Mark called his phone.

“Hey, where are you?” Mark asked.

“Just parked, walking in right now!” Taeyong replied.

“Oh okay, well we’re in front of Froy’s Pretzel on the second floor – “

“Tell him to hurry his pretty butt up!” A boy shouted in the back.

“Jaemin shut up I swear – “

“What part of that sentence wasn’t true?” the boy retorted.

“He’s not wrong…” Another boy commented, chuckling.

Mark groaned “You too Jeno? Anyways, we’ll see you guys in a few!” Mark said hurriedly, directing the last part at Taeyong. 

“Mm, can’t wait!” Taeyong replied, smiling widely. He shook his head fondly at his phone before pocketing it, deciding that Jeno and Jaemin were quite adorable already. He finally looked up to turn to face Renjun and Haechan and tell them where they were supposed to go, only to find them not by his side. He frantically looked around, only to spot them a few paces ahead of him, rapidly walking to the right.

“Hey!” Taeyong called out, jogging up to them. “You don’t even know where we’re – “

“Froy’s, right?” Renjun asked, making his way around the crowd of people.

“Uh, yeah actually – “

“We heard lover boy say it over the phone,” Haechan explained.

“Ahh, I see – “

“Ooo, is that them?” Haechan asked, interrupting Taeyong and pointing forward.

Taeyong followed Haechan’s finger until his gaze landed on three boys, one of them being his precious Mark. He saw Mark light up when he saw him, and Taeyong’s heart clenched at the sight.

“Tae!” Mark shouted, waving his arms excitedly. The two boys by his side locked their gaze on them but Taeyong didn’t notice at first, too busy focusing on Mark. He walked briskly over and pulled the younger into his arms, hugging him tightly. Mark squeezed him in return before disentangling himself excitedly from his grip.

“Haechan! Renjun!” Mark exclaimed, hugging both boys as well.

“Alright, this is – “ 

“Hi, I’m Jaemin!” Jaemin said stepping forward and hugging Haechan and Renjun, interrupting Mark’s attempt at introducing everyone. “And this is my boyfriend Jeno!”

Jeno gave everyone a hug as well, smiling softly. Taeyong immediately took a liking to them, and he could tell that Haechan and Renjun did as well. Both boys seemed like soft clouds of happiness. Jaemin’s bubbly energy put them all at ease, and Jeno’s soft smile made his heart warm.

“And you must be Taeyong!” Jaemin stated, standing in front of Taeyong with Jeno.

“That I am.” Taeyong replied with a smile on his face.

Jaemin replied with a smile of his own, leaning in for a hug as well. Taeyong obliged and made eye contact with Mark over Jaemin’s head and smiled at him. Mark smiled back, gazing at the sight of them fondly.

“You’re right, he is like max tsundere,” Jaemin whispered to Mark when they pulled apart.

“Wait wha-“ Taeyong began.

“Okay, first stop is the Tokyo store!” Jaemin announced, setting off resolutely and effectively cutting off Taeyong.

“The Tokyo store?” Renjun asked.

Jaemin gasped. “Have you never been? It’s a plushie store! They have all of these cute soft –“

Taeyong listened to Jaemin rant about the store, squeezing the air to show how soft and squeezable the toys were as Renjun watched and listened intently with awe.

“Jaemin has a weak spot for cute and soft things,” Mark explained with a small laugh.

“I have a weak spot for cute and soft things too,” Taeyong replied, looking at Mark. “You!” Taeyong finished, booping Mark on the nose.

Mark wrinkled his nose in fake annoyance at his cheesiness, but squeezed Taeyong’s hand nonetheless.

Suddenly Jaemin squealed and broke into a small jog as the Tokyo store came into view. Jeno laughed and watched his boyfriend disappear into the store. Jeno, Haechan, and Renjun followed a bit slower, having no trouble finding Jaemin as all they had to do was follow the squealing sounds that popped up every few seconds. Jaemin suddenly appeared again, zooming around the corner clutching a small cat plushie.

“Guys guys you have to squeeze this, look how soft –“ Jaemin thrust the small cat into Jeno’s hands, to which the boy responded by squeezing as Jaemin instructed him.

“Oh wow!!” Jeno’s mouth formed an ‘o’ in surprise. “It really is soft!”

Haechan grabbed the toy from Jeno and squeezed, also gasping. “Oh my god I have never felt something as soft as this holy crap.”

“Let me see let me see!” Renjun whined, making grabby hands at Haechan. Haechan reluctantly parted with the toy and set it in Renjun’s hands.

“Wow, this is like, softer than a cloud!” 

The boys all nodded vigorously before diving further into the store. Mark and Taeyong trailed along after them in their general direction at a slower pace.

“So, I’ve been working on a few lyrics…” Mark casually commented, poking at the stuffed animals on the shelves.

“Hmm? For – wait, for Boss??” Taeyong asked in surprise, turning to look at Mark.

“Mhm! You’re the one who asked me too,” Mark replied defensively.

Taeyong smiled softly. “Yeah yeah, I just wasn’t expecting you to start so soon.”

“Well you perform in a couple weeks, of course I had to start soon!” Mark replied huffily.

“When will you show me?”

“Soon, when I’m done.” Mark replied after a moment of deliberation.

“Sounds good to me,” Taeyong hummed in response, wrapping an arm around Mark’s waist. The two of them rounded the corner and saw Haechan at a piano, elegantly playing a ballad of sorts with a serious look of concentration on his face. Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin were behind him peering over his shoulder with matching looks of awe.

“Wow, I didn’t know he could play piano!” Mark whispered to Taeyong.

“Yeah, he’s very good at it.” 

Haechan suddenly switched to a more upbeat pop song, and Jaemin and Jeno cheered, breaking out into a small choreographed dance, surprising Taeyong.

“I didn’t know that Jeno and Jaemin could dance,” Taeyong commented.

“They’re both in the dance club on campus!” Mark explained.

“Wait, the one that practices in the parking lot? The one that got first place in the dance competition?”

“The very one,” Mark replied proudly.

Taeyong filed away that piece of information in his mind, feeling as if it were to be important somehow in the near future.

Taeyong settled his gaze on the boys again, this time seeing Jaemin pulling Renjun into an odd slow ballroom dance, both bursting into laughs as they bumped into each other every other step. 

A couple hours later, the group of boys were strolling out of the mall, Jaemin hugging a cat plushie to his chest and skipping ahead happily humming. Taeyong’s heart softened at the sight of his friends getting along with Mark’s friends.

“Alright, we gotta head this way,” Taeyong said, stopping pointing over his shoulder. “Can we go on a date this weekend?”

“Can’t,” Mark replied sadly. “I’m heading home to visit my parents this weekend. Yanno, since it’s a three-day weekend.”

Taeyong faked hurt, clutching his heart and wiping away an imaginary tear. “How will I survive without seeing you?? For a whole three days?”

“Don’t worry about that yet you big baby, we still have the rest of the week. Plus, I’ll facetime you.”

Taeyong nodded, pushing his longing to the side with the promise of facetime calls.

“Alright, well drive back safely okay?”

“Yes mom,” Mark replied cheekily, dancing out of his reach before Taeyong could fondly smack him on the side of the head. The group said goodbye to each other, exchanging hugs and future plans.

When Taeyong finally returned back to the dorm after dropping Haechan and Renjun off, it was to see Jungwoo, Doyoung, and Ten sprawled around the room.

“It’s Jungwoo’s birthday tomorrow!” Ten announced as Taeyong dropped his keys into his drawer.

“I know, we’re all going out to eat right?” Taeyong responded absentmindedly, turning to look at them.

“I’m so excited,” Jungwoo said smiling, clapping his hands cutely.

“What do you want?” Doyoung asked, peering at Jungwoo who was sitting right beside him. 

Jungwoo thought for a moment. “Your love.”

Doyoung blinked at him owlishly before smiling amusedly. “And how exactly do I show you my love?”

Jungwoo tilted his head slightly and tapped his cheek with a finger. Doyoung covered his mouth at the cuteness that Jungwoo was exuding.

“Oh my gosh Jungwoo it should be illegal for you to be this adorable.” Ten declared. 

Taeyong laughed in agreement. “But really, what do you want?”

Jungwoo met his eyes and said without hesitation, “You.”

Taeyong’s eyes widened in surprise and he choked. Doyoung gave Jungwoo a high five while Ten rushed over and patted his back sympathetically. 

“Jungwoo you just about killed our Taeyongie,” Ten admonished as Taeyong continued to wheeze. “You know that he’s extremely susceptible to this kind of fluff.”

“True, you should direct your cheesy cuteness towards someone else,” Doyoung commented.

“Like who?” Jungwoo retorted.

Just then, Lucas walked into the room as well. Jungwoo perked up immediately, calling out a soft “Lucas!”

Lucas’s eyes widened at the extremely soft and adoring way that Jungwoo said his name, crumbling to the ground and fake wheezing while Taeyong, Ten, and Doyoung looked at each other knowingly.

“Oh my god Jungwoo you just hit maximum softness,” Lucas managed to say. “I didn’t even think that was possible.”

Jungwoo had rushed over and patted Lucas’s body to make sure that he didn’t hurt himself, thinking that Lucas had actually fallen. Taeyong, Ten, and Doyoung shot each other more looks, not missing the fact that Jungwoo blushed when Lucas grabbed his hand between his, saying cheesy things like “That’s it, I can die happily now,” and “wow you must be an angel with no wings,” to which Jungwoo sassily replied back with “so, a human?”

Taeyong, Ten, and Doyoung wordlessly all got up and exited the room, Lucas and Jungwoo only noticing a few seconds later.

“Hey, where are you guys going?!” 

“Man now I’m craving some sweets after that whole –“ Taeyong gestured in the direction of their room, ignoring Lucas’s call. 

“Cavity-inducing carnival?” Doyoung offered.

“Yeah…do we have any sweets Ten?”

“No we don’t, but it’s okay because I’m sweet.” Ten said, winking at Taeyong.

Taeyong and Doyoung stood and stared at Ten for a moment before Taeyong hid behind his hands.

“GET OUT TEN.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this was kind of a filler chapter? I needed to introduce more NCT peeps and also I wanted some good fluff times soooo  
> But yeah the fic should be completed soon! A few more chapter I'm thinking...


	13. So It Begins

“Hi babe!” Taeyong enthusiastically waved at his phone where Mark was looking at him with a big smile.

“Helloooo,” Mark replied with equal enthusiasm. “What are you doing?” he called out as Taeyong disappeared from the camera’s view.

“Making dinner!” Taeyong replied off-screen. He popped his head back into view. “Jaehyun and Doyoung are having dinner with me today and they wanted me to cook sooo here I am slaving away.”

Mark gazed fondly at Taeyong as he talked and flitted around the kitchen. Mark raised his eyebrow at the ‘slaving away’ part. “Oh? It seems like you’re enjoying it though,” Mark commented. 

Taeyong glared at Mark. “Well they can’t know that because then they’ll take advantage of that and always make me make food for them. The only person I’ll always make food for regardless is you.”

Mark cooed at the sentiment. 

“Whaaat,” Taeyong whined out after Mark kept looking at him unwaveringly.

Mark propped his elbow on his desk, leaning his cheek against his hand. “You’re just too cute,” he said after a moment of deliberation. “You look so adorable in your headband and baby pink apron, I just wanna squeeze you but I can’t,” Mark whined out, head hitting his desk in his frustration.

Taeyong reached up to touch the headband he put on to keep his hair out of his face. It was a soft white fuzzy one with bear ears on top, a gift from Ten awhile back. He had said that he saw it in a store and absolutely had to get it for him because it was ‘totally Taeyong’. 

“I wish you were here too,” Taeyong sighed.

“It’s only been one day and I can’t bear it,” Mark laughed breathily.

“Two more days,” Taeyong replied. 

“Yeah…two more..”

“So, what did you do today? What are your plans for the next couple days?” Taeyong asked.

Mark brightened up as he animatedly described what he did, from all the favorite foods that his parents cooked for him, and how good it felt driving around his hometown. 

“And tomorrow I’m grabbing lunch with a couple high school friends! We’re going to this waffle place that is my absolute favorite!” Mark excitedly shared.

“Oooh, that sounds really good…I love waffles.” Taeyong commented ruefully.

“Well when you come visit sometime, I will take you there.” 

“Sounds good,” Taeyong replied happily.

Suddenly a screech ripped through the air, startling Taeyong and Mark. The source of the sound hurtled bodily through the small kitchen and wrapped themself around Taeyong.

“Taeyong Taeyong there’s a bug in the shower oh my god it’s so scary please please-“

Taeyong twisted around in Ten’s death grip, patting Ten’s head.

“Whoa whoa slow down, what? There’s a bug?” Taeyong asked in a soothing voice.

Ten whimpered in response. “I just turned the shower on and this, this atrocity climbed OUT OF THE DRAIN TAEYONG,” Ten screamed. “It’s long and black and has a lot of legs and ohhhh please go kill it before it disappears!” Ten pleaded with wide eyes.

Taeyong blanched at the description but nodded nonetheless. “Okay I’ll be right back Mark, keep Ten company will you?” Taeyong said towards Mark.

Mark nodded with wide eyes. “Be safe, please don’t die Tae.” 

Taeyong chuckled in amusement. “Don’t worry babe, I will conquer this bug and return with all my limbs attached.”

Ten’s face appeared in the camera’s view. “Oh hey Mark! You heard everything I said?”

“Yup.”

Ten groaned. “Ugh that’s embarrassing…”

“It’s okay Ten, I would’ve reacted the same way.” Mark placated, shivering at the thought of that happening to him.

Before Ten could respond, his phone rang. “Oh it’s Johnny!” Ten announced, a smile lighting up his face immediately. Ten put it on speaker, greeting Johnny cheerfully.

“Hey babe, did you want to go to the gym in a bit?” Johnny asked, voice crackling over the phone.

“What? I was just about to shower…” Ten pouted.

“Well shower after!”

Ten deliberated for a moment before responding, “No sorry, I’m not really up for working out at night…you can go though and I’ll just wait for you at your dorm.”

“Well if you aren’t going to go with me then I won’t go either.” Johnny stated. “It’s okay anyways, I always get in a good workout with you anyways,” he smirked. At least, Ten and Mark assumed he was smirking.

A moment of silence passed as Ten’s face heated up at Johnny’s implications.

“Jooohhnny oh my god-“ Ten whined.

“Wow Johnny,” Mark laughed out. “Making good use of these few days that I’m gone huh?”

“Wait was that Mark?” Johnny asked confusedly.

“Yeah, long story but Mark is with me,” Ten explained. “Well not actually with me. He’s on Facetime with Taeyong. And you’re on speaker…”

Johnny laughed. “Oh my god that’s embarrassing but funny.”

“What’s funny?” Taeyong asked, entering the kitchen.

“Nothing!” Ten hurriedly answered as Mark and Johnny laughed.

“Is that Johnny?” 

“Yeah, what’s up Taeyong?” Johnny replied.

“Just came back from killing a bug that Ten was screaming about.”

“Wait what? Ten told me that he wasn’t afraid of bugs.” Johnny replied confusedly.

Taeyong arched an eyebrow at Ten.

“Okay I’m not afraid of bugs, but this one was ridiculous Johnny, it was long and thick –“ Johnny snickered at that but let Ten continue to defend himself. “- and it had so many legs and it CRAWLED OUT OF THE SHOWER DRAIN.”

“Oh wow that is pretty scary what the fuck,” Johnny commented in surprise.

“Anyways, it’s safe to go shower now Ten,” Taeyong said, patting Ten on the shoulder.

Ten thanked him and said goodbye to Mark before leaving.

A beat of silence stretched between Taeyong and Mark as Taeyong turned his attention to the food on the stove.

“By the way, I finished lyrics for Boss,” Mark piped up.

Taeyong whipped around with a smile. “You did? Show them to me!”

“Right now?” Mark asked incredulously.

“Yeah, why not?”

“I don’t wanna show you right now,” Mark whined. “I’ll record it and send it to you later.”

Taeyong chuckled but consented anyways. “I can’t wait to hear it!”

A flurry of knocks sounded through the kitchen, announcing Jaehyun and Doyoung’s arrival.

“Open up Tae!”

“I’m coming I’m coming!” Taeyong called back, disappearing from the camera’s view.

Mark heard the click of the lock unlatching and an “oomf!” from what he guessed was Jaehyun squeezing the life out of Taeyong.

Doyoung appeared in the camera view, peering at what Taeyong was making.

“Oh my god Taeyong I am so excited, the last time you cooked for us was ages ago and this has all I’ve been thinking about since then,” Doyoung babbled, clapping his hands excitedly.

“I’m jealous, wish I was there to try it too,” Mark commented wistfully.

Doyoung whipped around at Mark’s voice, eyes wide as his gaze flitted around the room in search of the source of his voice.

“…Mark?” Doyoung asked tentatively. 

“Right here,” Mark laughed out. “On the kitchen counter.”

Doyoung’s gaze fell on him and his face flooded with relief. “Oh my god Mark hi! God I was so confused.” Doyoung laughed with Mark.

Jaehyun popped his head in. “Heya Mark!” he cheerfully called out.

“Okay well I’ll talk to you later okay?” Taeyong said, pushing Doyoung and Jaehyun out of frame.

“Alright, have fun!” Mark waved and blew him a kiss.

“Will do, byyeee!” Taeyong waved, blowing him a kiss as well.

 

“Welcome back,” Taeyong cheerfully said into Mark’s hair. He was currently hugging Mark close, not minding the duffle bag that was uncomfortably bumping into his hip.

Mark laughed and nuzzled closer. “Feels good to be back.”

Taeyong hummed in response, not letting go. 

“Okay okay let me go, I have to unpack!” Mark insisted, giggling.

“Ugh fine,” Taeyong relented. 

Taeyong watched as Mark unpacked for a few minutes before speaking up. “By the way, don’t plan anything for tomorrow after class.”

“Oh?” Mark asked, quirking his eyebrow.

“It’s official. We want you to perform with us in Boss!” Taeyong exclaimed, a huge smile on his face. “So I need to teach you the dance immediately.”

Mark gaped at Taeyong, unable to find the words to adequately show his excitement and disbelief.

“I showed the little video you sent me to Jaehyun, Win Win, Doyoung, Jungwoo, and Lucas, and they all approved!” Taeyong continued as Mark slowly sat down on his bed with his mouth still open.

“Oh my god,” Mark finally managed to say. “I am so unbelievably EXCITED!” Mark yelled, jumping up from the bed and flinging himself onto Taeyong for a huge hug. Taeyong chuckled and squeezed him back, picking up the boy and swinging him in a circle. 

“I can’t wait!” Taeyong cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for this short update >.< I'm planning on writing one more chapter to tie everything together, making this fic a whole fourteen chapters!
> 
> Additionally, I wrote a smutty JohnTen oneshot, and am also currently working on a smutty LuWoo one as well... so if you're interested go check it out/stay tuned o.O
> 
> I also want to write some fluffy one shots so hit me with some pairings/headcanons pls


	14. And That's A Wrap

Mark’s leg bounced up and down in anticipation. He counted his breaths, in and out.

“Hey Mark! Come on, up up! We can’t have you getting all stiff now can we?” Johnny’s voice ripped Mark’s unseeing gaze from the floor up to meet his soft brown eyes. Johnny motioned for him to stand up. Mark complied, standing dwarfed by Johnny’s height.

“Alright, count with me! And a one two three four five! Six seven eight nine ten!” Johnny shouted out, shuffling to the side and doing a weird dance that involved him simultaneously punching the air and stomping on the floor. 

“What even,” Ten trailed off as he walked over to the two. Mark and Ten locked gazes and Mark shrugged in response. Ten smiled softly at him and wrapped his arm around Johnny’s waist.

“Well anyways, you look fantastic Mark.” Ten stated, reaching out to straighten out imaginary wrinkles and brush off imaginary dust from his shoulders.

“All thanks to you,” Mark replied with a smile. He thought back to a mere few days ago, when the whole group had gone shopping for outfits for their performance. Mark was wearing black pants with a red stripe down the sides and a loose white tee shirt. Taeyong was going to wear the matching black jacket to Mark’s pants. Mark recalled when he found the matching set.

“Oooh what about this Ten?” Mark had called over his shoulder to Ten. Ten was unanimously nominated to be in charge of their looks. Ten strolled over with Taeyong and took a look at the outfit.

“I like the jacket,” Taeyong commented.

“Hmm, I don’t know…if you wear the whole set it might be too much.” Ten said, scrutinizing the outfit.

“Mm, I suppose you’re right…I do like the pants.” Mark said absentmindedly, going to put it back on the rack.

“Wait why don’t you just wearing the pants and Taeyong can wear the jacket?” Ten suggested, snapping his finger.

Mark looked at Taeyong, a questioning look in his eyes.

“I love that idea!” Taeyong beamed. “Since we have our little dual rap verse, we can kind of match.” 

Mark smiled shyly, hugging the jacket and pants to his chest. “Well that settles that.”

Speaking of Taeyong, where was he? Mark looked around the room, searching for his tall boy. 

“He went to the bathroom,” Ten offered, correctly guessing who Mark was looking for.

“GUYS LOOK HOW DELICIOUS AND FIERCE JUNGWOO LOOKS!” Lucas shouted, half dragging a blushing Jungwoo over to Mark, Ten, and Johnny. 

Jungwoo was wearing a red and white tee with a black leather jacket thrown over, and black skinny jeans. The usually soft looking boy did indeed look- 

“sexy,” Ten commented, finishing Mark’s thought. 

Lucas proudly smiled at Ten’s comment, making Mark, Johnny, and Ten chuckle and smile at each other knowingly. 

“Lucas looks just as good,” Jungwoo insisted, patting the boy’s stomach. Lucas was wearing a blue turtleneck and black skinny jeans. 

Win Win rolled his eyes at Lucas and Jungwoo, the boy just joining their little huddle. Just then, Taeyong and Jaehyun walked in, presumably returning from their bathroom trip. Mark immediately zeroed in on Taeyong. The two strolled over, Jaehyun throwing his arm around Win Win and pulling him in close.

“Gosh Winnie you look so different! What happened to my cute son?” He cooed, pinching Win Win’s cheek.

“Stooop,” the boy whined, batting away Jaehyun’s hand and making him chuckle.

“Hey babe, how are you doing?” Taeyong asked quietly, wrapping his arm around Mark’s waist and pulling him flush to his side.

“Nervous,” Mark admitted.

Taeyong squeezed his waist comfortingly. “All of our practice will pay off. Trust yourself Mark, you know the choreography, you know the words.”

Mark nodded, thinking of the hours and hours of sweat he had put in the past week. It was arguably the most work he had put in to anything his whole life so far. His academics had suffered, but it was just for a week, it’ll be fine, he had told himself. The group had spent hours each day running through the choreography.

Two days ago, they had brought the vocals into play as well. The boys all sang, rapped, and danced the song so many times it had become second nature. Ten took a video of them, making them run through the whole thing from the top ‘as if it were the real thing’. After, they had all gathered around to watch.

“Damn,” Ten declared, breaking the silence once the video finished playing. “I would tap that. All of it. All of your asses. Tapped.”

Lucas had fallen over from laughter, and his energy as always infected the rest of them so that they were all suddenly lying on the floor laughing. Mark turned to look at Taeyong, smiling at him tiredly but happily. Taeyong returned the smile, shooting Ten a fond look as well.

“I’m being serious,” Ten had pouted, but giggling all the same. 

“I hope you mean platonic tapping right?” Johnny asked, making Doyoung choke from his laughter.

“Platonic, platonic tapping?” Doyoung choked out, doubled over in laughter.

Mark looked at Johnny fondly as the giant laughed and shoved Doyoung to the floor. Johnny had come to their practices often as well to keep them company. He had also managed to get TREND magazine to do a spread on them and their upcoming performance. The boys were beyond excited as they went in for a photo shoot earlier that week.

It was certainly an experience, having photographers flit around them instructing them on how to pose, to ‘give a little more attitude’ in a look, to smirk and bite his lip. Outfits were changed, makeup was done, their hair mussed for a ‘dominant and sexy vibe’ as their hair stylist declared. 

They had all received copies of the photos from the shoot, and the boys had eagerly pored over them, gasping at the final version.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Win Win this…” Jaehyun trailed off as he struggled to find the word he was looking for.

“Intimidating?” Doyoung helpfully supplied.

“Yes. Intimidating.” Jaehyun declared.

“And our boy Taeyong is living up to his bad boy reputation as usual,” Ten commented.

Everyone chuckled and patted Taeyong on the shoulder as he pouted, knowing that his ‘bad boy reputation’ was just superficial and he was indeed a big soft marshmallow in reality. 

“Oh look! They even gave us copies of our individual shoots!” Lucas announced in surprise. Everyone made a mad grab at the pile of photos, each person trying to find their own. 

Everyone oohed and aahed, peering at their photos and looking at each others.

“Damn, we look hot.”

“Yeah we do oh my god.”

Mark numbly nodded in agreement, too focused on the one particular image in front of him. It was of Taeyong, the soft lighting contrasting with his sharp gaze that when combined, took his breath away.

“Taeyong I’m keeping this photo. I’m gonna frame this and hang it up in my room.” Mark declared. 

Taeyong peered over Mark’s shoulder and laughed. “I don’t even look that good-“

Mark spun around with a sharp look, immediately shutting up Taeyong.

“Nuh uh. None of that. You look incredible. I think I feel faint,” Mark said, clutching the photo to his chest and playfully leaning into Taeyong’s chest as he faked weak legs. Taeyong automatically wrapped his arms around him, laughing softly into his hair.

Mark wasn’t lying about what he said, hanging up Taeyong’s picture on his wall later that night. He cheekily sent a photo of it to Taeyong, who replied with a heart and an image of Mark’s photo on his wall as well. 

“Alright guys, we have to get going.” Johnny announced, once again breaking Mark out of his reverie. 

“Look for us in the crowd! We’re gonna be front row!” Ten yelled over his shoulder as he tugged Johnny out of the waiting room. 

The boys all waved goodbye to the two, before turning to face each other.

Taeyong clapped his hands together, gathering their attention. “Alright guys, we got this! Remember, the important thing is to have fun. So what if you make a mistake? It’s not the end of the world. Shake it off, and continue.”

Everyone nodded an affirmative. 

“One last thing,” Taeyong said, taking a deep breath. “I just wanted to thank you guys for everything. For the grueling practices, for the hours and hours spent with me-with all of us. It means a lot, and I wouldn’t want to perform if a single one of you weren’t here right now. You guys are my family, and I know without a doubt that whatever happens on that stage, it will be okay because I have you guys with me up there and that’s all that matters to me.”

“Oh Tae,” Jungwoo sniffed, lurching forward to wrap him in a hug.

Everyone else broke and joined in as well, forming a group hug around Taeyong and Jungwoo.

“Alright alright,” Lucas shouted once they all disentangled. “Let’s go and have some FUN!” He whooped and charged out of the waiting room, making the rest of them chuckle and file out of the room as well. 

Mark trailed after them, lost in his thoughts as he watched the boys jostle their way down the hall, excited energy filling the air. 

They only seemed a tiny bit nervous, but not the type of nervous where they worried about messing up. No, their nervous energy was restless, the kind where they wanted to burst onto the stage. That makes sense, Mark supposes. Since they were all vocal or dance majors. They lived for stuff like this. They’ve done this before. Mark hasn’t. Did he even deserve to perform with them-

“Hey,” Taeyong said softly, interrupting his train of thought and slipping his hand into his. Taeyong twined their fingers together and squeezed, sending him a reassuring smile.

Mark smiled weakly back. 

“Mark, you can do this. You are every bit as talented as us. You are just as valid as us to perform on that stage. Never doubt yourself.”

Mark blinked at him before taking a deep breath and exhaling, letting his worries and nervousness wash away. Because as long as Taeyong was by his side, he could do anything.

“Thanks Tae.” Mark smiled sweetly.

Taeyong smiled in response, softly pressing his lips against Mark’s.

“Let’s go kick some ass,” Taeyong whispered against his lips.

“Let’s.”

 

Mark was living. The moment the song began, the world seemed to melt away as he got lost in the music and the movements. It was a 1, 2, 3, slide to the right and behind Doyoung as the boy sang his part.

Soon, too soon, it was Mark’s part as he slid to the front of the formation. His voice didn’t waver as he looked out into the crowd. The only thing that he struggled with was trying not to smile from the excitement he was feeling, because he had a persona to keep up.

‘You need to be in stern boss mode,’ Ten’s voice echoed in his head. ‘But like sexy boss. Throw-your-cute-secretary-a-smolder-as-you-walk-by kind of boss.’

Mark was brought back to reality by Taeyong who had appeared by his side for their dual rap. This was his favorite part, Taeyong’s arm around his shoulder and spitting out the lines he wrote, giving off this incredible presence that always made Mark gape in awe.

Mark turned his attention back to the crowd before he got too caught up in Taeyong. He saw Ten and Johnny in the front row as they said they would be, surrounded by Jeno and Jaemin, and the rest of Taeyong’s friends who had become Mark’s friends in extension. In that moment, Mark’s heart felt full enough to burst, and he was relieved when the choreo required him to shift to the back and stop him from doing something embarrassing like crying from the amount of love he felt for his friends.

The last few beats of the song rang through the air, the boys frozen in their last poses. Each of them were breathing hard, but were nonetheless smiling widely and beaming at the crowd. Mark felt buoyant. He did it. He turned to lock gazes with Taeyong, who was currently shouting in joy and running towards him. Mark braced himself at the last second as Taeyong collided into him, lifting him up and swinging him around, before gently setting him down. He intertwined their hands and grinned, laughing and pulling Taeyong off the stage so the next group could perform. 

Lucas led the group, running down the hall cheering and whooping. His energy was infectious and everyone was still running on the high from their successful performance, so they all joined Lucas in running and screaming.

Ten and Johnny and the rest of their friends careened around the corner right as they burst out of the hall and outside. The boys all surrounded each other in a huge yelling and hugging mass, Taeyong and Mark in the middle. Mark could hear Haechan congratulating him and Jaemin screeching, but they all sounded far off as he stared up into Taeyong’s eyes. Taeyong and Mark were in their own little bubble as they held each other’s gaze, happiness coming off of them in waves.

“You did fantastic,” Taeyong whispered.

Mark merely smiled in return, not trusting his voice to say anything because honestly Mark was shaking with emotions and he might just collapse-

“I love you.”

Mark’s eyes widened and his knees shook. “W-Wha-“

“I love you Mark Lee,” Taeyong whispered into his hair, pulling Mark into his chest.

Mark clutched onto Taeyong, laughing giddily and looking up at Taeyong with the brightest smile and sunniest eyes.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee I finished!
> 
> I hope that wasn't too short/quick of an ending. Tbh wasn't too sure on how I wanted to end it...
> 
> But yeah wow that was a long fic lolol I think imma stick with writing oneshots for a bit...  
> (thinking of doing a NoMin one, we'll see)
> 
> Thanks for sticking around and coming along for the ride! <3


End file.
